Save me or kill me
by Wickedxkitsune
Summary: HxK Kurama es un pobre zorrito que cae en manos de Karasu y se convierte en su mascota. Hiei lo podrá salvar de ese terrible destino? AU y OOC. FIC EDITADO
1. First lesson

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo estoy haciendo un fic.**

**ADVERTENCIAS : AU, OOC, lemon.  
Fic ~Editado el primer capítulo, voy a continuar editando los siguientes luego. ~ **

* * *

**1. First Lesson **

A pesar de que el verano había quedado atrás, el aire estaba tibio y la tarde era placentera. El aburrimiento colmaba sus días, todo mejoraría si es que hubiera algo mejor que hacer que estar deambulando en medio de un paraje rural sin mayor entretención a la mano. En esta oportunidad le había tocado acompañar a su padre en una visita a la propiedad de uno de sus amigos. El campo era aburrido, demasiado verde, demasiado aire puro.

No veía la hora de partir, pero del lugar y regresar a su casa donde mal que bien podía ocupar su tiempo haciendo algo ligeramente más productivo que mirar al vacío mientras que su padre y su amigo conversaban animadamente.

Unos metros más allá los dos que conversaban estaban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos como para prestarle atención. No escondía el hecho de que estaba terriblemente aburrido y si no encontraba algo mejor que hacer que mirar las musarañas se iba a poner a contar la mala hierba que crecía alrededor.

Finalmente luego de un rato de desesperante aburrimiento se dieron cuenta de que aun seguía ahí. Justo a tiempo, estaba pensando en suicidarse, el modo lo pensaría luego para tener en que matar el tiempo. Su padre Yomi le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acerque. Hiei se levantó pesadamente de donde estaba tumbado para sentarse al lado de ellos. Con un poco de suerte le iba a decir que ya se iban retirando.

No, al parecer no iba a tener tanta suerte. Uno de los sirvientes se les acercó entonces. Vino a anunciarle algo al dueño de casa, tan distraído estaba que no escuchó de que se trataba, solo esperaba que fuera algo interesante. Entonces los escuchó comentar al respecto, debía tratarse de ganado, había conseguido "ganado" a buen precio y en buen estado. Se levantaron y afortunadamente Hiei sintió que por fin podía despabilarse un poco.

El camino hacia el patio trasero estuvo repleto de comentarios acerca del buen negocio que había conseguido cerrar. Una vaca, una oveja o algo de ese tipo tenía bastante entusiasmado al dueño de la casa. Al llegar a su destino no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando lo que vio fue muy distinto a lo que se imaginaba.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿No es una buena compra? —El dueño de casa no paraba de sonreír al ver que le habían traído su preciado paquete.

Increíblemente Hiei tuvo las mismas ganas, pero las contuvo.

—Espero que valga lo que pagaste —Yomi veía también con cierta sorpresa la nueva adquisición de su amigo, seguramente también esperaba ver una vaca o una ovejita.

—¿Qué te parece Hiei? No está muy bien, digo es una excelente pieza. —el amigo de su papá por fin se dirigió a él y con una pregunta muy incomoda. Estuvo a punto de responder preguntando por la vaca o el caballo cuando su papá lo interrumpió.

—Pero se ve medio enfermo Karasu. ¿Estas seguro que está en buenas condiciones?-

Ante el comentario de Yomi, Hiei volteó a cerciorarse de que no veía visiones. Frente a sus ojos había una criatura sentada en el suelo mirándolos con enormes ojos verdes repletos de miedo. Así que no era una oveja, ni un caballo lo que había comprado, pensó. Era más bien algo bastante extraño, una figura curiosa de cabello rojo, orejas blancas y peludas coronándole el cráneo, cuerpo bastante delgado y una cola blanca que se movía violentamente. Era un zorro, de eso no quedaba duda. Sus manos estaban atadas y al extremo de una de las cadenas un sujeto enorme lo vigilaba de cerca, era un mercader, un traficante de esclavos.

Karasu no perdió tiempo y se acercó a su nueva adquisición. El zorro temblaba y su reacción fue aun más violenta al ver como iba hacia él. El youkai que lo sujetaba le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo para que se quedara quieto como recompensa por su atrevimiento, acto seguido lo hizo levantarse.

Su nuevo dueño se paró frente a él para tomarlo de la barbilla. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia su nueva mascota para verlo más de cerca. Era perfecto, aun más perfecto de lo que esperaba encontrar, sin duda había hecho un gran negocio.

—Se ve bien para mí. No se tú Yomi, pero yo lo veo muy bien—mucho mejor de lo que se imaginó, casi no podía contener las ganas de tenerlo entre sus manos y acariciar su piel tan suave más íntimamente. Su nueva mascota se mantenía en un profundo silencio nervioso, no evitaba temblar bajo su contacto.

Sin saber porque Hiei estaba absorto ante la escena, contemplándolo asombrado a la mascota de Karasu. El impulso de tocarlo, de acariciarlo un poco estuvo cerca de hacerlo caminar hacia el zorrito y agarrarle las orejas; se sintió tan tonto solo pensándolo.

El dueño de la mascota ordenó que le dieran un buen baño pero que no lo alimentaran todavía. Uno de los sirvientes acudió a cumplir la orden al instante. Recibió de la mano del traficante la cadena del collar del zorro para llevárselo consigo. Karasu no evitó seguir con la mirada a su nuevo juguete que parecía algo aliviado por poder dejar de tener las miradas de todos encima.

—Esto es lo acordado — le entregó entonces una bolsa de dinero que sonó al caer sobre las manos codiciosas del traficante. El youkai sonrió animado, pero su gesto no se comparó a la que traía el nuevo dueño. Sí apenas podía esperar para jugar con su nueva mascota.

— Siempre tan generoso es un placer negociar con usted —sin duda estaba aún más feliz de recibir el dinero entre sus garras; apenas podía esperar para contarlo. No tardó en hacer una media venia y darse la vuelta para desaparecer de vuelta a su negocio.

Karasu no escondió su ansiedad por empezar a entrenar a su nuevo juguete, Yomi lo notó enseguida. Era mejor que se retiraran entonces. Llamó a su hijo a su lado y le indicó se retiraban. Hiei seguía absorto en el espacio por donde el zorrito se fue siendo llevado por el sirviente. De pronto quería verlo de nuevo, quería quedarse un rato más solo para tenerlo cerca una vez más.

—Hiei… Nos vamos.

Iba a protestar, pero no lo hizo. Era mejor olvidarse de la sensación que empezaba a sentir, dejarla morir camino a casa y pretender que nunca existió. Iba a ser difícil quitarse la imagen del zorro de la cabeza, pero iba a tener que hacer un esfuerzo por reprimir el deseo de acariciar la piel que se veía tan pálida y tersa, seguro deliciosa al contacto.

—Hn —fue su respuesta y emprendió el camino junto a su padre.

**o.o.o **

Se hizo de noche, estrellada y oscura, la vio por la ventana de la habitación de su amo. Amplia y confortable, seguro la disfrutaría más si no estuviera temblando. Había tomado un buen baño con sales perfumadas y burbujas algo que agradeció infinitamente porque hacía un tiempo que no aseaba su cuerpo. La higiene no era habitual en el lugar donde vivió antes de dar a las manos de su nuevo amo. El perfume de su cabello lo envolvía en ese momento, estaba hecho nudos y de tanto tirarle las hebras lograron desenredarlo. Menos mal no tenía bichos en el cabello, lo cual era bueno, pero sí cicatrices en el cuerpo, algunas bastantes visibles que con el tiempo se irían borrando. Sin embargo el sirviente que se encargó de la preparación de la mascota para que sea presentara a su amo pudo dar como resultado que el zorrito estaba en buenas condiciones. Solo para asegurarse de que su piel estuviera lo suficientemente suave y perfumada insistieron en frotarle cremas a base de frutas, por todo el cuerpo. Cuando terminaron de acicalarlo estaba más que cansado, hambriento y asustado. Lo cubrieron con una bata de seda y lo sentaron sobre la cama a esperar a su amo.

Ahí se encontraba en ese momento, demasiado aterrado como para mover un músculo. El tiempo pasaba y ningún sonido que le diera luces de lo que pasaba fuera de la habitación llegaba a sus oídos. El cansancio lo iba venciendo y el zorrito terminó acurrucándose sobre la cama en espera de que algo sucediera.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, las cosas se iban a poner peor de lo esperaba, eso era seguro. Solo tenía nociones de lo que le esperaba y la angustia crecía minuto a minuto. Casi si no podía respirar del miedo. Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo porque pronto llegó el amo a jugar con su juguete nuevo.

No supo que hacer que hacer cuando lo vio entrar, si ponerse de pie, si arrodillarse en el suelo… Se incorporó sobre la cama aun tratando de descifrar lo que este quería y en eso estaba cuando el amo llegó a él y colocó una de sus manos níveas sobre una de sus orejitas.

—Que hermoso eres mi pequeña mascota —susurró.

Esas palabras lo hicieron temblar, nada bueno se venía para él. Su amo lo hizo arrodillarse sobre la cama blanda sin dejar de mirarlo intensamente. Podía sentir como sus ojos brillaban al verlo, trató de esquivar su mirada pero solo consiguió que atrape su rostro y rose sus labios.

Karasu le ordenó que se sacara la prenda que llevaba puesta, la verdad que quería arrancársela él mismo, pero su mascota tenía que empezar a obedecerle. No opuso resistencia y lo hizo demasiado a prisa. Su amo se veía muy contento, eso era bueno. Luego le ordenó que le quitara su ropa y obedeció aunque con torpeza. No podía cancelar el temblor de sus manos y le tomó un tiempo cumplir con la orden. No pareció molestarle al amo, si no que lo mandó a traer un peine que estaba sobre un mueble.

El zorrito obedeció desplazándose desnudo por la habitación apenas alumbrada por unas velas que habían colocado los sirvientes antes de dejarlo solo a su suerte. El amo estaba fascinado al verlo andar y ardía en deseos de tenerlo entre sus manos. Su piel de cera brillaba bajo la luz de la lumbre, Karasu sentía que se derretía.

La mascota entregó el peine y el amo le ordenó que le cepillara la larguísima cabellera de ébano. Obedeció con cuidado, atento a no jalarle el cabello a su amo. Se colocó a sus espaldas, envolviendo a Karasu con el aroma de jabón y perfumes que desprendía iba haciéndosele m㼠s y más apetecible. La operación no duró mucho de pronto el amo se volteó e hizo a un lado el hacia la mascota, hizo a un lado la mano que lo peinaba y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo desnudo del zorro.

Sucedió tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Cuando estuvo debajo de él sintió que nada bueno ocurriría, sin embargo lo estaba esperando. Las manos de su amo se perdieron en su vientre recorriéndolo como si se tratara de un mapa, con sus dedos trazaba líneas sobre la piel de nube de su mascota. Karasu estaba completamente fascinado por la suavidad de esa piel fría, con cuidado llegó hasta los muslos tiernos atrapándolos entre sus dedos. Le separó las piernas con fuerza, su mascota empezaba a resistirse. Para cuando le abrió las piernas completamente el zorrito empezó a gimotear.

—Ese mercader no me mintió, de verdad eres virgen —ahora su sonrisa era mayor —Sí estas intacto. Será muy divertido ser el primero contigo zorrito.

Empezó a morderle el cuello, la carne de su hombro. Su mascota no se pudo contener y empezó a resistirse con más tenacidad.

—Quieto o será peor para ti —sugirió el amo que ya barajaba la posibilidad de tomar a su mascota a la fuerza. Eso sonaba aún más divertido todavía, más placentero al menos para él. La mascota hizo caso omiso de la advertencia y no paró hasta zafarse del cuerpo del amo. Simplemente no podía permitirle avanzar más sobre su cuerpo. Era instintivo defenderse de la invasión sobre su cuerpo.

Karasu no pensaba igual y aquel gesto bastó para disgustarlo y mucho.

—Ah si que tenemos un rebelde aquí. tendré que enseñarle a mi mascota rebelde a comportarse —Karasu atrapó del cabello al zorrito que permanecía asustado al lado de la cama incapaz de huir más lejos. La idea de violentar a su mascota empezaba a resultar placentera, lo lanzó de rodillas al suelo. El zorro no perdió tiempo e intentó huir.

No había donde, solo evitar que el amo le ponga las manos encima. Por lo menos le habían retirado la cadena del cuello y los grilletes de las manos. Su cuerpo lo sentía más ligero como para poder esquivar a su amo y sus ataques.

Corrió hacia la puerta esperando encontrarla cerrada. Karasu se acercaba amenazante, se había armado de un látigo en el proceso y ahora estaba dispuesto a matarlo a golpes seguro.

—Estas complicando las cosas —anunció lanzando el primer golpe sobre su asustada mascota. Le dio de lleno en los brazos. Una marca roja se dibujó de inmediato sobre piel tan blanca. Karasu adoró ese contraste de colores —Tienes que aprender y esta será tu primera lección de obediencia. Harás todo lo que te ordene o si no sufrirás las consecuencias.

Los gritos de la infortunada mascota inundaron la habitación. Karasu saboreaba cada uno de los golpes que le propinaba. No iba a aguantar mucho pegado a la puerta, tratando de proteger su cuerpo desnudo; zorro idiota. Siguió golpeándolo hasta cansarse. Se detuvo solo porque las ganas de continuar con lo que empezó lo estaban ganando.

—Ven aquí —fue el siguiente comando aunque ignorado por el zorrito que no podía moverse de donde estaba.

Karasu lo tomó del cabello para llevarlo arrastrando hacia la cama donde lo dejó caer de bruces y dejando sus piernas colgando. El ángulo era perfecto iba a poder penetrarlo sin problemas. La mascota no iba a poner más trabas, por lo menos esa noche. Para cerciorarse le dio una palmada de prueba sobre la piel tersa de sus nalgas, acto seguido se colocó en la entrada de su cuerpo y envolvió una de sus manos con el cabello sedoso.

Escuchó a su mascota quejarse y el amo no pudo evitar una breve carcajada.

—Aun no te he hecho nada, guarda fuerzas para cuando te lo haya metido.

La mascota no se detuvo en sus quejidos si no que los incrementó conforme fue ingresando dentro de su cuerpo. Karasu estaba disfrutando muchísimo todo esto, transpiraba por cada poro de su cuerpo mientras que se sacudía apretándole las caderas a su mascota. Lo tenía bien sujeto para bloquear los fútiles intentos de escapar de debajo suyo. En ese momento lo supo, nunca había invertido mejor su dinero, este zorrito si que valía lo que pagó por él. Era tan estrecho que iba a poder exprimirse dentro de su cuerpo. Pronto empezó a moverse dentro y hacía que su mascota grite más y más. Ya iba a acabar, ira a explotar, aun no, era demasiado pronto.

El zorrito sintió como abandonaba su cuerpo pero el dolor no se iba. El amo lo volteó jalándolo de las caderas y se quedó mirando al techo, adolorido sin poder moverse todavía. Los brazos y la espalda le ardían muchísimo por los golpes, peor ahora que estaba echado sobre esta. El amo quería verlo sufrir, quería ver sus ojos enormes llenos de dolor, quería ver como tiraba las orejas para atrás y como su carita se humedecía por las lágrimas. De nuevo le separó las piernas con más violencia todavía y lo penetró sin previo aviso. Gritó en agonía porque esta vez sentía que lo que tenía adentro lo iba a abrir en dos en cualquier momento.

—Te lo voy a dar hasta el fondo —jadeaba empujándose dentro de su cuerpo.

—No, me duele —lloriqueaba la mascota tratando de contener las ganas de lanzar dentelladas sobre su amo. Iba a ser peor, mucho peor.

—Silencio perra —espetó sin disminuir el ritmo que llevaba —esto te gusta, no lo niegues.

¿Acaso no lo estaba oyendo? Le acababa de decir que lo estaba lastimando. De repente debía gritar más fuerte pero ya no podía más.

—Por favor, me duele demasiado no lo soporto —intentó de nuevo sin esperar un resultado positivo.

El amo estaba más que complacido con los gritos, el zorrito se movía mucho para tratar de sacárselo de encima y esa fricción era aún más placentera. Era la mejor mascota del mundo, tan inocente y estrecha. No podía contenerse más, se iba a venir de una vez y dentro de su juguete. Tendría muchas noches más para jugar con él otros juegos más elaborados y placenteros, sin embargo.

El zorrito gritó más cuando sintió que le ardía por dentro, lo que estaba dentro de su cuerpo salió pero el dolor se quedó con él. Estaba tan húmedo, un líquido chorreaba de entre sus piernas, el dolor era terrible y no podía parar de llorar.

Karasu satisfecho lo hizo ponerse de pie de un tirón pero no podía sostenerse sobre sus propias piernas. Se le doblaban como si estuvieran hechas de papel.

—Fue bastante para ser la primera vez. Estas sangrando, era de esperarse. Seguro la disfrutaste tanto como yo —lo soltó y se fue al suelo incapaz de sostenerse en pie.

El amo fue a asearse antes de dormir a una habitación contigua. El pobre zorrito no podía dejar de llorar, todo el cuerpo le dolía demasiado. Cuando regresó lo pateó a un lado de la cama como si fuera un juguete roto.

—Voy a dormir así que cállate o duermes en el patio —Para reafirmar su autoridad le dio un par de puntapiés a la mascota.

Le tomó unos minutos al pobre zorrito el llorar en silencio. No podía sentarse y menos echarse así que se acostó de lado en el suelo frío. Cerró los ojos pensando que todo tenía que ser un mal sueño y que de seguro ya se iba a despertar. Se acurrucó para conservar algo de calor e intentó dormir sin hacer ruido, Esa noche había aprendido una dura lección y de la manera más difícil. El amo podía hacer lo que quisiera con él y no podía atreverse ni a desobedecerlo ni demorarse en cumplir sus ordenes. Pensando en eso cerró los ojos tratando de despertar de la pesadilla.

**TBC...**


	2. Second Lesson

**Ningún personaje me pertenece. Yo sólo estoy haciendo un fanfic. Hay cierto OOC en los personajes, así que ya saben.**

**

* * *

**

2. Second Lesson

Habían pasado dos días y no conseguía un minuto de paz. Durante la noche era peor, no podía dormir sin pensar aquel zorro que invadía su mente. En sus sueños se encontraba con sus enormes ojos verdes mirandolo solamente a él, se perdía en sus ensoñaciones tocando su piel, acariciando su cabello. Soñaba que lo tenía en sus brazos y si no lo veía pronto se iba a volver completamente loco.

Hiei necesitaba verlo de nuevo, hacer lo que fuera sólo para estar de nuevo frente aquel zorro.

Había encontrado cierta tranquilidad quedándose de pie frente a la ventana, disfrutando el viento fresco de la tarde, mirando como se mecían las hojas verdes de los arboles. De pronto el zorro volvía a sus fantasías, lo veía en las hojas verdes, en las hojas rojas, en el cielo cuando las nubes formaban su silueta, en el perfume del viento.

Estaba perdido.

Aun vacilando en si perderse en sus ensoñaciones o no, divisó a Yomi, aparentemente iba a salir. No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad y se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

—Si vas a salir voy contigo —anuncio subiéndose al coche sin pensar que de repente no iba a donde el quería, pero valía la pena arriesgarse.

—Voy a ver Karasu —Yomi respondió en tono seco sin prestarle mucha atención.

Por fin, pensaba Hiei que no dijo una palabra durante todo el camino aunque ardía en deseos de llegar pronto. Verlo de nuevo, salirse con la suya, eso era lo único que importaba. El sirviente puso el coche en marcha y en pocos minutos estaban llegando al destino.

No podía contener las ansias de correr a buscarlo. No tenía idea de donde podía estar en ese momento, siendo un esclavo lo más lógico era que estuviera trabajando en algun rincón de la casa de su amo. Quizá lo habían metido a la cocina, tal vez lo mandó a trabajar en el campo. Esperaba de veras que estuviera dentro del edificio, caso contrario no iba a poder verlo sin despertar sospechas.

El dueño de casa no tardó en aparecer a darles la bienvenida. Por el modo como sonreía debía estar bastante alegre por algo que a Hiei no le interesaba del todo conocer. Yomi lo saludó para luego entrar ambos al recinto. Hiei no perdió el tiempo y los siguió manteniendose alerta de cualquier avistamiento.

Mala suerte, no lo veía por ningún lado. Al cabo de un rato de escuchar la conversación entre ellos dos estaba listo para preguntar por el zorrito cuando Yomi se adelantó.

—¿Qué tal tu nuevo esclavo? ¿No te ha dado problemas? —Yomi preguntó sin mostrar mayor interes, si no más bien por mero formalismo.

—Ninguno, tengo buena mano con los esclavos y buen ojo para elegirlos. La estoy pasando en grande con el nuevo que compré, como te mencioné, le estoy sacando provecho.

Hiei no prestaba atención a lo que conversaban, más bien se sentía algo incomodo al no poder ir a buscar al zorro como tanto deseaba. Al parecer tanto Yomi como el anfitrión notaron su inquietud.

—¿Por qué no sales a tomar algo de aire? —sugirió Yomi con cierto fastidio. Ya eran dos días que lo notaba así y empezaba a preocuparse.

No pudo tener una mejor idea, era ahora o nunca la oportunidad perfecta para emprender la búsqueda. Ni se tomó la molestia de responder, si no que emprendió la marcha hacia el amplio jardin. En el camino se cruzó con varios sirvientes, pero del zorro ni los rabos. Llegó a su destino bastante frustrado por no encontrarlo. Empezaba a perder la paciencia y le preguntó a dos criadas que estaban por ahí, las dos se disculparon y se fueron presurosas.

Con gesto de enojo ya ni sabia a donde ir, de repente en la cocina. De repente podría escabullirse y dar una mirada por la casa. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza pero tenía que verlo sino, no iba a poder vivir de nuevo, no podría regresar a su casa tranquilo, ni siquiera recostar la cabeza en la almohada sin pensar en él, soñar con él y desearlo en sus brazos, acariciándolo.

Decidió que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, tenía que verlo aunque tuviera que pedírselo a Karasu. No, eso nunca. Maldijo para si mismo y decidido regresar al inicio, a donde dejó a los otros dos conversando. Para su sorpresa el corazón casi se sale de su lugar cuando vio que sentado en medio de su papá y Karasu estaba el zorrito.

Sin disimulo entró a la sala y se quedó anonadado al verlo de nuevo tan cerca. Sus cabellos rojos estaban sujetos en dos trenzas que le daban un aspecto infantil que no sabía si odiar o adorar, se veía como una niña sentada en medio de los dos adultos. El kimono blanco que llevaba puesto combinaba perfectamente con el blanco grisáceo de sus orejas y cola, en la cintura iba sujeto por un cinturón rojizo. Se veía casi tan provocativo como en sus sueños. Con el solo contacto visual Hiei sintió que se iba a morir si no lo tocaba.

Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones ya estaba cumpliendo sus deseos, colocó una mano en sus mejillas. Piel suave, tal como la imaginó. El zorro levantó la cara y clavó los ojos que lo atormentaban por las noches sin dejarlo obtener descanso. Hiei sintió un calor subiendo por su cuerpo.

—Veo que te gusta mi youko. ¿Verdad que es hermoso? —Karasu supo como devolverlo a la realidad brutalmente.

Hiei no pudo responder, aún estaba absorto y perdido en esos ojos de esmeralda. Yomi hizo un sonido con la garganta incomodo, cuando lo notó pero ya era tarde. No podía ocultar lo fascinado que estaba por el zorro.

—Sin duda es hermoso — Yomi tampoco podía resistir la tentación de acariciarlo —Has tenido buena suerte en encontrar algo como esto.

A Karasu no parecía importarle que toquen a su preciado juguete, mientras estuvieron solos le comentaba a Yomi la posibilidad de prestárselo un día de estos. Claro que lo hizo mientras presumía las bondades de su mascota en la cama y lo fácil que le resultaba entrenarlo. Aprendía muy rápido los trucos que le enseñaba.

—Sin duda es un hermoso youko, tan inocente, tan delicioso, sobre todo obediente. Kurama, trae algunas frutas para nuestros invitados — le ordenó sin evitar derramar un tono meloso al dirigirse a su mascota.

—Sí amo —susurró el zorrito como respuesta levantandose de inmediato.

Así que se llamaba Kurama, por fin el protagonista de sus sueños tenía nombre. El zorro pasó a su lado y su colita rozó suavemente su brazo. Tan suave y peluda… ahora no iba a poder dormir pensando en él.

—Hiei, veo que mi youko te ha impresionado mucho. No puedes dejar de mirarlo, no te culpo, me pasa igual todo el tiempo –comentó Karasu recostándose sobre el sillón –De repente es momento que compren uno para ustedes. ¿Qué te parece Yomi? Verdad que es una buena idea. Imagínate como se van a divertir los dos con un youko así como el mío.

—No lo dudo, según tus comentarios es muy talentoso y obediente —sin duda compraría uno si encontraba uno igual de hermoso.

—Sí eso sí, tuve suerte que me consiguieran este, hace trucos maravillosos, un día te mostraré a que me refiero —no podía evitar recordar todos los truquitos que le había enseñado a su juguete. La pasaba en grande.

Kurama regresó a la sala donde lo esperaban trayendo una fuente enorme de frutas que colocó sobre una mesa al centro de los invitados. Timidamente pasó a ocupar su sitio junto a su amo. Cuando estaba ubicándose Karasu lo tomó de la cintura e hizo que se sentara entre sus piernas. Lo rodeo con sus brazos largos y apretó su cuerpo contra el de su mascota. Le susurró algo en los oídos mordisqueando sus orejitas ligeramente. El zorrito se incorporó y tomó un racimo de uvas verdes de la fuente y empezó a arrancarlas una por una, para colocarlas en la boca de su amo.

Hiei no podía más, quería estar en el lugar de Karasu, hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar en su lugar.

Una a una las uvas se iban acabando e iban a parar a la boca de su dueño, sólo quería que se acabara la fuente de frutas para poder levantarse de donde estaba y liberarse del contacto. Karasu insistía en tenerlo pegado a él, en apretarlo contra su pecho y estrujar su carne. Las heridas de los golpes de hacia dos noches aun no cerraban, porque el amo insistía en repetirle la lección para que no se le olvide, dolía un poco incluso al caminar.

—Es muy obediente —observaba Yomi mientras mordía un durazno maduro. Sí, ya era hora de tener una mascota, pensaba mientras saboreaba el jugo de la fruta. Aunque quería una como la de Karasu, nada más ni nada menos que ese zorro tan delicioso.

Hiei seguía absorto mirándolo, no comía, no se movía y a las justas si respiraba. No quería perderse ningún detalle, ningún gesto, ningún movimiento de Kurama. El sólo verlo para él ya era suficiente placer.

El amo se cansó de las uvas y decidió que jugarían más tarde. Era hora de conversar de negocios con su amigo. Se sacó al zorrito de encima y le ordenó llevarse las frutas. Sería imposible conversar de algo importante teniendo a una distracción tan poderosa en frente. Ya habría tiempo más tarde.

—Hiei. ¿Te gustaría ir con mi youko? Vamos a hablar de negocios y me imagino que te aburrirás mucho con nosotros. Kurama, lleva a Hiei al jardín —ordenó Karasu sin dejar a Hiei responder.

No era necesario esperar la respuesta, se puso en pie de un salto y agradeció en silencio mientras se dirigía hacia el jardín acompañado por la mascota. Caminaba detrás de el con pasos ligeros y un crujir de sus ropas que empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

Por un lado quería que el camino se temine de una vez y poder tener al zorro frente a él, pero por el otro, no iba a saber que hacer. ¿Conversar? Imposible.

Terminaron sentados en una banca de madera y piedra que eran parte del decorado del amplio jardín. El zorro se sentó timidamente a su lado luego que Hiei le hiciera un gesto con la mano. Se quedó entonces en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, no se atrevía a moverse cuando i lo único que quería hacer Hiel era tocarlo.

Estuvieron en ese estado varios minutos, Kurama no sabría que decir si es que tuviera que hacerlo. Un esclavo no necesita hablar, solo cuando su amo lo requería. No tenía nada que decir de todos modos, si abría la boca sería para gritar lo mal que se sentía encerrado en ese lugar. Mejor quedarse en silencio aprovechando la oportunidad de que su amo no estaba vigilandolo para observar bien el panorama. Quiza podía ver un modo de escapar, aunque sería muy arriesgado de todos modos.

No tenía otra opción, no iba a quedarse en ese lugar, tenía que huir y pronto.

El viento soplaba levantando del suelo los pétalos de las flores, una de estas se posó en la cabellera roja del zorro. Hiei no perdió la oportunidad y tomó entre sus dedos el pétalo. Con el solo contacto el zorrito se asustó como si Hiei intentara lastimarlo.

—Hn. No te voy a hacer nada —exclamó Hien en tono serio mostrandole el petalo. Aunque se moría por acariciarlo y se derretía con solo mirarlo, prefirió mantener su mirada seria.

Kurama volteó a mirarlo y enseguida bajó la cabeza temiendo un regaño ante su insolencia. Como se había atrevido a mirarlo de frente, estaba en problemas. Tiró las orejitas para atrás y murmuró una disculpa, no iba a ser fácil burlar al amo Hiei, estaba pendiente de lo que hacía.

De nuevo el silencio incomodo.

—Hn. Zorro tonto. ¿De dónde eres? -—sabía que no era una pregunta muy simpática para alguien que seguro había sido separado de su familia a la fuerza y vendido como si fuera un mueble, pero necesitaba oir su voz, era todo lo que quería.

—Río plateado —murmuró luego de un momento de vacilación, no estaba seguro de responderle o no, pero se arriesgó y de nuevo bajó la cabeza.

Sin duda la pregunta le había molestado, lo había hecho recordar su vida anterior, su libertad. Hiei eres un torpe, pensó. Justo lo que no quería hacer lo logra, hacerlo sentir mal.

—Hn. ¿Y te gusta tu nuevo hogar? De seguro te alimentan bien acá ¿No? —otra pregunta torpe, pero su cerebro se rehusaba a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera acariciarlo.

Kurama bajó la cabeza más y encogió los hombros, intentando librarse del mal recuerdo de las noches de su estadía en ese lugar. No le pudo contestar con palabras sólo movió la cabeza asintiendo. Esto no estaba funcionando, pensó Hiei, si quería ganarse al youko para poder luego… un momento. ¿Qué es lo qué quería hacerle? Sólo acariciarlo. Definitivamente no, quería estar con él, a su lado, acariciarlo. Quería borrar ese gesto de amargura de su cara y reemplazarlo por felicidad. Si seguía así no lo iba a lograr jamás.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Hiei decidió no seguir con sus preguntas y el zorrito se sumió en sus pensamientos, aquellos que lo llevaban fuera de los límites de ese lugar y lejos, muy lejos de la cama de su amo.

Hiei ya no sabía que hacer, sólo resignarse mientras pensaba que esa noche esa noche iba a ser muy larga…de nuevo soñaría con el zorro sin poder tenerlo a su lado. Se maldijo nuevamente por no tener el valor de lanzarse sobre el zorro y tocarlo como quería.

**o.o.o**

Estuvo soñando con el youko, con su pelo rojo y su piel suave, sus manos blancas y sus dedos finos. Era insoportable su existencia alejado del zorro, la necesidad se hacía más fuerte. Tenía que ver la manera de verlo de nuevo, al precio que fuera.

Iba a tener que ir a buscarlo entonces, así tuviera que trepar por las paredes de la casa de Karasu para tener cerca de ese zorro tonto.

—Hn.

No iba a estar tranquilo hasta que lo viera de nuevo. Sin saber bien como sus pies lo llevaron al origen de todos sus males. De nuevo de pie frente a la prisión de muros altos donde estaba el objeto de sus deseos. Se odió un poco por sentir ganas irresistibles de tumbar paredes y puertas en busca del zorro. Tirar lo que se le cruzara delante y lanzarse encima de su cuerpo tibio.

No estaba pensando las cosas, estaba actuando simplemente según sus deseos y eso no podía traer nada bueno. Retrocedió dos pasos frente a la puerta en plan de retirada. Casi no creía que hubiera llegado hasta ese lugar y se tendría que regresar sin haber logrado nada.

—Maldición —murmuró apenas cuando vio que de pronto la puerta se abrió. No le dio tiempo de correr, las piernas no le obedecieron, como si las tuviera pegadas al suelo.

Un par de criadas le lanzaron una mirada curiosa al salir de dentro. No tenía porque hablarles, se limitaría a ignorarlas hasta que se fueran de una vez.

Una de ellas sin embargo reunió coraje y se le acercó curiosa. Sin duda pretendía invitarlo a pasar.

—Disculpe… ¿Esta buscando al amo? — fue la pregunta. Hiei hizo un esfuerzo por no soltar su verdadera intención pero solo asintió como respuesta —Por favor pase, aunque no sé si el amo pueda atenderlo, ahora mismo anda ocupado. Permita que lo anuncie.

La otra criada le abrió la puerta invitandola a que la siga.

—El amo Karasu estaba algo ocupado con su nueva mascota, es que intentó escaparse —comentó la segunda mientras que la primera de las criadas desapareció rapidamente dentro de la casa.

—¿Cómo? —se le escapó a Hiei —¿Qué pasó?

—El youko, amo, el youko quiso escaparse del amo, pero este logró atraparlo sin que se fuera muy lejos. Pobrecito youko, el amo es muy severo con él, pobrecito —murmuró la muchacha casi perdiendo la voz.

—¿Cuándo sucedió? Dime, mujer.

—A…anoche, nos retiramos a descansar las labores del día cuando escuchamos ruidos de alguien que corría. Me asomé a la ventana y vi al youko correr entre los arbustos del jardín. Los otros sirvientes del amo lo perseguían y al final lograron agarrarlo. Me dio lastima porque…—la muchacha no pudo terminar con el relato porque la otra criada volvió con malas noticias.

—Perdoneme amo, pero el amo Karasu no se encuentra disponible en este momento, tuvo una mala noche y ahora se encuentra un poco ocupado. Pide que lo disculpe por esta vez, pero luego puede atenderlo.

Hiei casi no asimilaba las palabras de la mujer. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contener las ganas de correr dentro y buscar al zorro por su cuenta. Se quedó en silencio un momento sin poder decir nada, mirando a las mujeres con indiferencia.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia la puerta. Se perdió de ver las venias profundas que ambas criadas le ofrecían. En ese momento no tenía más opción que alejarse, era mejor regresar a su casa y ahogarse un rato en sus pensamientos.

—Hn. Estúpido zorro.

**o.o.o**

Kurama respiraba pesadamente mientras sentía que no había parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera. Toditas las heridas de la noche anterior no sólo se abrieron sino que ahora tenía nuevas que hacían juego con las antiguas. El amo Karasu le había golpeado tanto que en por momento sintió que la oscuridad lo invadía y lo transportaba a un estado en el que no sentía nada. Desafortunadamente se terminó el sueño y volvió a la pesadilla. Su amo regresó a visitarlo a la celda donde lo había encerrado, para recordarle la lección que quedó grabada en su cuerpo, con sangre.

Una vez entró lo tomó del cabello y lo hizo levantarse. No podía moverse por su cuenta porque el cuerpo no le obedecía.

—Así que mi mascota intentó escaparse de mí. Yo que te cuido tanto y tú tratas de huir de mi lado —Un golpe con el mango del látigo le hicieron ver estrellas cuando le dio de lleno en la cara. De no ser porque lo tenía sujeto del cabello su cabeza hubiera salido volando por el impacto.

Al youko se le escapaban gemidos y murmuraba disculpas porque no podía hablar bien con la mandíbula insensible. Varios golpes como ese hicieron que de nuevo la apacible oscuridad se asomara por sus ojos sugiriéndole que si se desmayaba todo iba a ser menos doloroso.

—Mi mascota no entiende por las buenas, tendrá que hacerlo por las malas —Esta vez el amo desenrolló el látigo y se lo puso al lado del rostro —tendremos que recordarte la lección de nuevo ¿no?

Acto seguido empezó a golpearlo en la espalda y el cuerpo entero hasta que sus brazos se acalambraron por el esfuerzo. No iba a resistir mucho, sin embargo, podía hacerle daño permantente y eso sería un desperdicio. Tuvo que soltarlo y este cayó al suelo sin fuerzas para nada.

Kurama ya no gritaba y casi ni respiraba mientras yacía sobre el suelo. Karasu se aseguró de que su mascota no haya muerto producto de la brutalidad de la golpiza. Menos mal su zorrito era resistente y quizá todavía soportara más.

—Tú si que no aguantas nada, con tan poco ya estas cansado y eso que recién empiezo contigo. Ahora que has hecho que me cansé castigándote es hora de que me des algo a mi –Karasu se agachó a la altura de Kurama que ya estaba en el suelo —Abre la boca.

No podía abrir nada, estaba demasiado agotado para mover un músculo. Afortunadamente el amo estaba ahí para ayudarlo. De nuevo lo levantó del cabello colocándolo de rodillas frente a él.

—Abre la boca — epitió y fue obedecido un momento después por un youko que apenas podía sostenerse sobre sus rodillas — Eso es, ya sabes que hacer.

Kurama no podía abrir los ojos y con las justas pudo obedecer. Sus brazos colgaban a los lados incapaces de moverse tan complacer a su amo. Hizo un esfuerzo grande para dejar pasar dentro de la cavidad de su boca el miembro de Karasu. Exhausto como estaba de luchar y resistirse, decidió abandonarse completamente mientras que su amo sujetaba los mechones rojos de su cabeza para que pudiera tenerlo todo dentro de la boca.

—Muy bien…—susurraba entre jadeos mientras que sentía como alcanzaba el extasis de a pocos —Casi… un poco más.

El youko ya no sabía bien que estaba pasando, con los ojos cerrados se limitaba a complacerlo tratando de olvidarse que el cuerpo le dolía como si le hubieran triturado la carne. El amo no tardó mucho en cumplir con lo que pronosticó. Explotó dentro de su boca llenándola. Kurama abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y volvió a la realidad. Intentó reunir fuerzas y sacarseselo de encima sin conseguir que el amo se lo permitiera.

—Ni lo intentes, trágalo.

La mascota gimoteó un poco a modo de protesta, pero sabía que no servía de nada. Karasu sólo le apretó más el cabello haciendo que más dolor se sume al que ya tenía.

—¿No oyes?— no era una pregunta que esperaba que respondiera. Tiró de nuevo de su cabello reafirmando su autoridad —Ahora pásale la lengua y déjalo bien limpio.

Kurama no podía más, el dolor era tan intenso como para recibir más así que obedeció. Karasu lo soltó cuando hubo terminado con la orden y se fue al suelo de bruces, sin más fuerzas para nada.

—No te he dado permiso para descansar. Quítate la ropa.

El amo no se daba cuenta de que ya no se podía mover. Ya era suficiente castigo con golpearlo toda la noche y obligarlo a hacer lo que hizo. ¿Qué más quería ahora? Pronto recordó un modo más doloroso de castigarlo, uno que el amo disfrutaba mucho más.

—He dicho que te la saques —gritó perdiendo la paciencia y arrojándose sobre el pobre youko arrancándole los retazos de la ropa que le quedaba encima.

Echado en el suelo el youko no podía resistirse más. Se abandonó por completo. Dejó que el amo actuara, que atrapara sus muslos magullados y separara sus piernas como si se las quisiera arrancar. Que se colocara en medio de estas y las levante colocandolas sobre sus hombros. Hizo que arqueara la espalda y elevara las caderas. Se detuvo para apreciar el rostro de terror de su mascota, era impresionante. Kurama pensó que no iba a poder lastimarlo más aún, pero se equivocó completamente.

Gritó sintiendo que se iba a morir ahí mismo y esperaba que fuera muy pronto. Intentó arrastrarse lejos del peso de su amo, pero fue inútil si quiera hacer el minimo movimiento. Cada vez que trataba de zafarse sentía que Karasu se hundía más dentro de él. Se movía muy rápido, arañandole la carne por fuera y por dentro. Kurama cerró los ojos con fuerza y trataba de contener sus gemidos, pero era inútil. Al amo le gustaba oirlo gritar y no iba a dejar que su mascota lo privara de ese placer extra.

Al cabo de un rato que pareció eterno el amo terminó con él y por fin se retiró de la celda. El youko permaneció en el mismo lugar, echado sobre su espalda, adolorido y sin poder moverse más, envuelto en un charco de sangre y sudor. Cansado, sin animos de seguir respirando, esperando que la oscuridad de la muerte lo recoja y saque de ese estado de miseria. Quizá el alivio llegaría, quizá no. No podía rendirse entonces, iba a tener que ver el modo de escapar como diera lugar. A pesar de que esa lección había sido bastante clara, se resistía a aceptarla, no iba a escapar de las garras de Karasu nunca.

**Continuará...****

* * *

**


	3. Can' t you feel it?

**Yo sólo estoy haciéndo un fanfic. Ningún personaje me pertenece. Este fic ha sido editado. Puedes encontrar la versión original en mi pag web.

* * *

**

**3. Can't you feel it? **

Hiei no pudo cumplir su deseo de ir a ver a su adorado youko hasta casi una semana después de su escape frustrado. Su papá había estado demasiado ocupado para ir y menos llevarlo de visita.

Ahora si que no podía dormir más y hasta la comida había perdido el sabor. Si no lo veía no podía seguir viviendo…

Finalmente llegó el día en que de nuevo acompañó a su padre a la finca vecina. De nuevo su padre y el anfitrión se enfrascaron en conversaciones de negocios mientras él ardía en deseos de ver de nuevo al zorrito.

Al cabo de un rato apareció el objeto de sus deseos, vestido en un kimono amarillo pálido que iba de maravilla con el color fuego de sus cabellos sueltos. Pasó a su lado con las orejitas bajas y arrastrando la colita. Se sentó junto a su amo y este le dio un fuerte empujón que lo mandó al suelo.

Al parecer no tenía permiso de sentarse en el sillón con ellos. Ya en el suelo, susurró una disculpa y bajó la mirada. Se veía aterrado.

Una mano de Karasu se posó en su cabello y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras conversaban. Sin duda encontraba relajante acariciar a su mascota mientras trataba asuntos importantes. Pero al cabo de un momento le estaba apretando las orejitas peludas con sus dedos. El zorrito gimió un poquito pero luego se quedó en silencio, soportando el dolor.

La intensidad de los apretones aumentó, el zorrito estaba luchando contra las lágrimas. Ahora le jaloneaba las orejitas como si se las quisiera arrancar. Al parecer era algún tipo de caricia que, por lo menos el amo, disfrutaba mucho.

Hiei se sentía cada vez más incomodo al ver todo eso. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo porque no soportaba ver como lo lastimaban de ese modo. La situación fue empeorando cuando Karasu no contento con ello, envolvió su mano huesuda en el cabello y le dio un tirón estrellando la cabecita pelirroja contra un costado del sillón. Sin duda eso le parecía muy divertido, porque sonreía al escuchar el gemido del zorrito.

"Tráeme el libro que está sobre el mueble." le ordenó soltándole por fin el cabello.

Kurama se puso de pie, hizo una venia torpe y fue a cumplir la orden. Hiei lo siguió con la mirada cuando desaparecía por la puerta y cuando regresó a la habitación con cara de espanto.

No había ningún libro sobre el mueble y no sabía que contestarle al amo. No tuvo que hacerlo porque el amo le preguntó por él. Kurama bajó la cabeza y tragó saliva asustado.

"No lo encuentro amo." susurró agachando más la cabeza.

El amo lo quedó mirando un ratito luego se puso de pie para abofetearlo con fuerza.

Estúpido zorro. No sirves para nada. Lo he dejado ahí mismo, ve por lo que te mando o vas a ver que te ocurre." La amenaza vino acompañada de un doloroso tirón de orejas.

Kurama no se atrevió a responder. Desapareció de nuevo por la puerta sin deseos de regresar nunca más a esa habitación. Al cabo de un rato volvió más asustado que nunca. No podía encontrarlo.

Karasu que estaba esperando algo por el estilo volvió a golpear al zorrito esta vez arrojándolo al lado de Hiei.

"Eres un inútil. Si yo voy y lo encuentro vas a estar en muchos problemas, inútil zorro bueno para nada." Y levantó la mano para pegarle de nuevo.

"Espera… yo iré a buscar lo que pides." se ofreció Hiei que ya no iba a soportar ver como maltrataba al pobre youko." dime donde está."

"En la biblioteca, en el mueble grande dejé un libro negro. El único libro que está sobre el mueble. ¿Serás tan amable de traerlo Hiei?" Karasu sonrió divertido ante la propuesta.

Hiei no le respondió y se dirigió a donde le indicaron, guiado por el zorrito. Lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de ahí. Llegaron a una biblioteca grande, alfombrada, llena de muebles y repleta de libros.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue sentar al zorrito en un sillón.

"¿Estás bien?"

Vaya pregunta, claro que no estaba bien si Karasu estaba que le pegaba a cada momento. Le acarició la mejilla herida y descubrió que era lo más suave que había tocado.

El zorrito no respondió, ni siquiera levantó la mirada del suelo. Ahora si iba a tener problemas. Desde que había intentado huir su amo era aún más cruel con él y siempre estaba lastimándolo. Pero de repente tenía que responder, de repente quedarse en silencio le iba a traer más problemas aún. Si era un tonto, sólo se metía en más líos por tratar de escapar y desobedecer en todo.

Se apresuró a mover la cabeza a modo de respuesta. No vaya a ser que el amo se enoje con él y le termine pegando aún más.

"Debe dolerte mucho ¿No?"

Hiei le empezó a acariciar las orejitas maltratadas. Eran tan peluditas y suavecitas que tenía deseos de quedarse ahí todo el día, perdiéndose dentro de los hermosos ojos del youko, sumergiéndose en los labios tibios del zorrito, tan suaves, tan rosados.

Cuando pudo reaccionar era demasiado tarde, sus labios estaban sobre los del youko que lo miraba espantado. De pronto cerró los ojos y relajó su cuerpo en clara muestra de sometimiento a su amo. No se iba a resistir a sus besos, ni a sus caricias. Eso era evidente. Hiei sabía que había algo que no estaba bien. Por un lado él lo estaba disfrutando mucho, pero el zorrito…  
El zorrito apretaba los ojos mientras sus labios eran prisioneros de los de Hiei. No otra vez, pensaba, no de nuevo. De nuevo sus lágrimas pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos, pero no debía llorar porque eso no le iba a servir de nada.

Hiei se incorporó sintiendo que tenía las mejillas en ardiendo. Ahora sólo quería acariciarlo y besarlo el resto de su vida. Al ver a Kurama pudo notar que de ese contacto tan placentero el único que disfrutó plenamente fue él mismo. ¿Acaso el zorrito no podía sentir lo mismo que él? La necesidad de permanecer a su lado a cada minuto.

Si bien es cierto el amo Hiei no le había hecho daño, eso era cuestión de tiempo. Kurama se dio cuenta que el amo quería algo más y por evitarse más problemas estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Se incorporó también y colocó sus manos magulladas en su obi, para soltarlo. No era necesario que se lo arrancara a la fuerza como el amo Karasu, si tenía que hacerlo con él, no se iba a resistir.

Hiei vio que el zorrito se recostaba en el mueble y se soltaba el obi del kimono dejando ver más allá de lo que esperaba en esa visita. Debajo del kimono no traía nada y por lo que pudo ver a modo de ropa interior tenia una serie de moretones y cicatrices.

No pudo soportarlo, era demasiado.

"¿Qué crees que haces youko?" Exclamó casi gritando, sorprendido y nervioso, a la vez asqueado por lo que había visto. ¿Cómo era capaz alguien de lastimar así a ese pobre zorrito?

Se levantó de donde estaba como impulsado por un resorte, más nervioso que nunca. Ahora no sabía que sentía, si más deseos de abrazarlo y confortarlo o sentía asco, asco de si mismo porque sabía que estaba asustando al pobre Kurama.

El youko bajó la mirada avergonzado y desorientado. No sabía que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería? Pero si todos querían lo mismo que él, utilizarlo para satisfacerse. Atinó a cubrirse cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso y apareció en la puerta el amo Yomi.

Su rostro decía claramente ¿qué rayos ocurre acá? Kurama se tapó como pudo sin decir una palabra. A nadie le interesaba que tenía que decir de todos modos. El amo lo miró y miró a su padre dispuesto a responder.

"Al ver que no venías vine a buscarte Hiei." Exclamó antes de darle tiempo de responderle. "No es bueno que hagas esperar a nuestro anfitrión y menos que te distraigas de este modo."

No pudo evitar sonrojarse todo. Estaba dispuesto a contestarle que no era lo que parecía, pero de nuevo no lo dejaron explicar.

"En fin. Hablaremos de esto más tarde. Tú." se dirigió al zorrito inmóvil."Tu amo te espera. Muévete."

Kurama se puso de pie para acomodarse el kimono y ajustarse bien el obi. Hiei abandonó la habitación sin el bendito libro que había ido a buscar. Yomi se acercó al mueble y sacó de uno de los cajones el libro negro.

Luego se acercó al youko y lo tomó del cabello.

"Ni una palabra de esto a nadie zorro, si no quieres que te arranque la lengua y mantente alejado de Hiei." le susurró en el oído.

Sin duda era capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

**XXXxxxXXX **

Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan tibios. Desde que los tocó no podía olvidarlos. Desde que besó sus labios no podía dejar de pensar en que los quería de nuevo.

Su padre había hablado con él, fastidiado por lo sucedido. Sin duda notó que ese youko lo traía loco, sin duda notó que no había un momento del día en que no pensara en él. Le hizo una advertencia que debía tomar en cuenta. Ese zorro no iba a poder ser suyo porque ya era de alguien más.

Como si no lo supiera a la perfección.

Pero junto con el maravilloso recuerdo de aquel beso llegaban a su mente las imágenes que lo perturbaron. Ese vientre magullado, atravesado por marcas y pintado de moretones. Esas imágenes opacaban sus felices recuerdos sin que pudiera hacer nada por bloquearlas.

Su papá se rehusaba a llevarlo donde Karasu de nuevo y se incomodaba tan pronto se lo insinuaba. En cambio él si iba con frecuencia a casa de su amigo. Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder vivir en ese estado.

Necesitaba verlo, tenerlo de nuevo en frente y besarlo, pero esta vez iba a hacer que se sintiera bien, tan bien como lo hizo sentir a él.

**XXXxxxXXX **

Yomi había podido detectar felizmente pronto que su hijo se estaba envolviendo en las redes de ese youko. Ese maldito zorro sin duda quería escapar de las manos de Karasu y no escatimaría en esfuerzos por ver la manera de lograr su propósito. No iba a permitirlo de ningún modo, esa criatura vil no iba a perjudicar de ningún modo a Hiei. No iba a permitírselo de ninguna forma. Había estado a punto de decírselo a Karasu para que tome medidas en el asunto, pero decidió sacarle provecho a la situación.

Su amigo había tenido que salir de viaje y lo había dejado encargado de la casa y de sus pertenencias. Por supuesto tenía que hacerse cargo del youko.

Descubrió con mucho agrado que no mentía cuando presumía las virtudes de su mascota. Era realmente muy obediente y aún más delicioso tenerlo en la cama. Desde que Karasu puso un pie fuera de su propiedad, Yomi se había apoderado del pequeño Youko. Ni bien Karasu cerró la puerta tras él, Yomi metió al zorrito a la cama.

Era maravilloso tenerlo debajo, lamer sus lágrimas, morder su cuello, escuchar sus gemidos. Era deliciosísimo tenerlo encima mientras lo obligaba a gritar su nombre, mientras lo penetraba. Disfrutaba como nunca cuando lo ponía de cabeza y todo el cabello rojo chorreaba hacia el suelo como una cascada de rosas.

Cada vez que lo hacía con el zorro, más se envenenaba de placer. Eso era lo que producía el youko, enfermizas y malditas obsesiones.

La misma obsesión que atrapó a Hiei ahora lo había atrapado a él. Yomi pudo darse cuenta de ello cuando tenía al zorrito dándole placer oral, mientras le apretaba las orejas y hacía que se trague todo su miembro. Mientras escuchaba sus gemidos ahogados. Estaba obsesionado con el maldito youko.

"Maldición." Murmuró a punto de llegar al clímax, si no fuera por esos malditos pensamientos.

" casi... "pensó.

El estúpido zorro lo miraba atemorizado, espantado de haberle causado molestias al amo Yomi. Aún de rodillas, no sabía que hacer y lo miraba preocupado. Yomi no pudo resistir el verde de sus ojos repletos de lágrimas. Se puso de pie y lo levantó del brazo. Lo aventó a la cama y se lanzó sobre él.

Se detuvo al ver de nuevo los ojos llorosos del zorrito.

"Demonios." Pensó.

" Deja de mirarme así." le gritó estampando una bofetada en su rostro. Las lágrimas saltaron inmediatamente junto con los sollozos del youko.

"Cállate ya, silencio…"

Yomi no podía soportarlo más.

Quería lastimar al zorro, quería hacerle pagar por lanzar sus redes sobre él y su hijo, por envolverlos en ese hechizo demoníaco que no lo dejaba vivir, sino que pasaba todo el día deseándolo.

Se incorporó de sobre el youko y lo volteó con brusquedad. Cuando lo tuvo boca abajo lo asió de la cola y se la levantó. El zorrito dio un grito de puro dolor. Lo hizo ponerse sobre sus palmas y sus rodillas tirando de su colita. De un golpe hizo a un lado la cola que le impedía el acceso a donde quería ingresar. Luego con una de sus manos le apretó la cabeza apoyándosela contra la cama, dejándolo en una posición más cómoda para penetrarlo.

Los gritos del zorrito resonaron por toda la habitación momentos después.

Esa noche cuando Yomi llegó a casa, no podía ver a Hiei a los ojos. Compartía la misma obsesión de su hijo. No podía permanecer más tiempo sin el zorro a su lado. Necesitaba tenerlo bajo sus piernas, sobre su cama, junto a su cuerpo.

Se encerró en su habitación para seguir soñando con él, con su cabello rojo esparcido sobre la cama, pensando en las piernas blancas estiradas sobre las sábanas, en su piel de marfil, tan tibia.

Se echó en su cama y siguió pensando en el youko, necesitando tenerlo a su lado, de nuevo. Una de sus manos descendió por entre las sábanas rumbo al sur de su cuerpo. Siguió pensando en el zorrito cuando llegó al climax manchando sus manos.

El sudor lo empapaba y la fantasía seguía recreandose en su mente. Podría sentir el olor de su cabello rojo porque lo tenía tan presente, como si estuviera en la habitación, aún conservaba el olor de su piel en su cuerpo.

Se puso de pie, totalmente fuera de si. Debía estar fuera de si para que a esas horas de la noche se vistiera como pudo y saliera de su casa.

Debía estar totalmente fuera de sus casillas cuando entró a la habitación de donde dormía el youko y lo despertó violentamente jalándolo hacia su cuerpo. Besándolo con furia incontenible, en un arranque de lujuria. Todo era culpa del maldito zorro.

Era su culpa, toda su culpa. No tenía porque llorar, si era su culpa.

**XXxXxxXX **

A la mañana siguiente Hiei se levantó sin ganas de su cama, atravesó el pasadizo rumbo al comedor a desayunar. Resignado a morir por las noches soñando con su zorrito y agonizar en las mañanas porque no lo tenía consigo.

Hizo su entrada al comedor, sin ánimos y se desplomó en la silla antes de desplomarse en el suelo de la sorpresa. De pie al lado de su padre estaba Kurama. Su expresión de temor no había cambiado. Pero ¿dónde estaba el amo que tanto lo aterraba? Si en la habitación estaban sólo él y su papá.

"Buenos días hijo."

Yomi saludó porque sin duda eran muy buenos para él. Por lo menos la noche fue muy buena con pronósticos de ser buenísimos el resto del día.

La respuesta de Hiei fue un sonido, nada más. Aún no salía de su sorpresa y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al youko, esta mañana vestido con un kimono verde hoja y el obi amarrado por delante, tal y como lo recordaba, desde aquel día.

Yomi notó a una milla que su hijo no iba a poder quedarse tranquilo con el youko presente. Así que hizo que se regresara a la cocina, para poder conversar con Hiei en paz.

"Antes de que preguntes nada, Karasu está de viaje así que traje a ese zorro estúpido a la casa para vigilarlo mejor. No quiero que ese youko traiga problemas así que tendremos que vigilarlo de cerca para evitar que se escape. ¿Me ayudarás con eso, Hiei?"

No podía ocultar su felicidad creciente, se iba a quedar con ellos unos días. Por fin iba a tener al zorrito sólo para él. Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo entonces. No podía perder el tiempo desayunando, tenía que estar a su lado.

"¿Hiei, me estás escuchando?"

Yomi hizo una mueca incómoda. De repente no había sido buena idea traer al zorrito a la casa. Pero no podía ir contra sus deseos de tomarlo a cada rato.

"Claro padre, por supuesto. Yo me encargaré de cuidar que no huya. No te preocupes."

Por supuesto que lo iba a cuidar, mucho. El apetito le regresó de inmediato y devoró su desayuno con rapidez. No podía perder más tiempo.

Apenas su papá lo autorizó y después que el zorrito estuvo un buen rato con él, en su habitación, Hiei lo llevó afuera de la casa.

Kurama caminaba detrás de él, con la cabeza baja, muy despacio como si quisiera no ser oído.

"Me imagino que este lugar te va a gustar mucho. Más que el lugar donde vives. ¿No?"

A ver si ahora podía llevar una conversación sin meter las 4 patas y hacer sentir mal al pobre zorrito.

"Me imagino que te gusta el bosque y la naturaleza."

Kurama levantó la cabeza automáticamente. Los ojos se le iluminaron al ver un camino a la salida de la pesadilla tan cerca. Ese bosque, podía huir a través del bosque y correr, correr y correr hasta que se le deshagan las piernas. Lo más rápido que pudiera y no dejar que lo atrapen nunca más.

Pero no podía soñar despierto, en ese momento no. Para eso estaban sus momentos libres, escasos desde que el amo Yomi llegaba de visita a cada instante. De repente ahora con dos amos que complacer iba a tener que posponer sus dulces sueños.

"Kurama." el amo Hiei lo llamó sacándolo de sus ensueños." Veo que te gusta el lugar. Vamos, siéntate en la hierba un rato."

Obedeció a pesar del dolor que le causaba estar sentado. Con cuidado para no aplastar su colita, para sentir menos dolor. Pero de nada servía porque seguramente el amo Hiei no tardaba en utilizarlo un rato.

Se quedaron en silencio, incapaces de conversar de algo. Mientras Hiei quería demostrarle cuan feliz era por tenerlo cerca, el zorrito quería demostrarle su total obediencia y que no era necesario que lo golpeara, ni que fuera brusco. Podía desvestirse solo, no había necesidad que el amo le arranque la ropa, el amo Yomi al parecer no se había percatado del detalle. Ahora sólo debía estar atento al momento en que el amo sienta deseos de empezar con él.

Pasó un rato y nada.

"Kurama… lo del otro día. Yo no quise… bueno sí. Pero, a lo que voy es que no quise traerte problemas. Espero que no los hayas tenido con Karasu." su mirada era intensa y el pobre youko no se atrevía a levantar la mirada de la hierba. "Me gustaría que me mires cuando te hablo."

El zorrito se estremeció como una hojita y levantó los ojos con timidez. Ahora estaba en problemas, aunque la voz del amo no le denotaba ningún tipo de amenaza. Menos de enojo. Pero si se estaba preocupando por él. De repente no había prestado la suficiente atención como para darse cuenta que estaba camino a los problemas. Se estremeció de nuevo.

"Quiero que sepas algo, Kurama. Te…. Te di un beso porque…" No podía continuar, la lengua se le hizo un nudo y su estómago se llenó de mariposas.

Kurama lo miraba perplejo, como si lo estuviera amenazando con despellejarlo vivo.

"Porque… porque quise hacerlo y espero que… te… "

La lengua se destrabó para volverse a trabar mientras su cerebro entraba en colapso. No pudo seguir,

Se quedó algo preocupado por la manera en la que le zorrito fuera a completar la frase en su cabeza. Pero decidió correr el riesgo, porque a pesar que su papá y su dueño lo consideran estúpido al zorrito, éste no lo era.

Kurama no ofreció más reacción que mirarlo preocupado. En su mente se cocinaban las ideas más terribles acerca de lo que el amo Hiei le quería hacer. No podía evitarlo, ya no podía ocultar su dolor, tenía que soltarlo o le iba a estallar en el pecho.

Estalló en lágrimas sin poder contenerse y se lanzó sobre las rodillas del amo Hiei.

"Lo siento amo….yo…. por favor, no me lastime más amo… ya no me lastime más por favor…"' se estaba ahogando en sus lágrimas.

Hiei fue el que se espantó esta vez. ¿Fue por algo que dijo?

"Por favor amoooo, déjeme descansar un poco, me duele mucho ahora, no me lastime más por favor. Yo le prometo que haré lo que quiera hacer conmigo pero déjeme descansar un poco."

No se atrevía a pedirle otra cosa porque ya era bastante arriesgado pedirle algo así. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que sus lágrimas surtieran efecto.

Pero Hiei no entendía que estaba pasando. El zorrito lloraba como si él lo estuviera matando. Si sólo fue un beso. Tanto escándalo por un beso. Aún así le partía el alma en mil verlo llorar de ese modo desesperado. Intentó calmarlo dándole palmaditas en la espalda, pero sólo logro que Kurama llorara más fuerte.

El zorrito se estremecía por el dolor que el amo le estaba causando. De nuevo sus súplicas no daban buenos resultados. El amo estaba empeñado en lastimarlo más, mucho más, no importaba lo que hiciera o sintiera. El amo Hiei no podía sentir lo que él sentía.

**Continuaráaaaa...**


	4. No how it seems

**Nada me pertenece. Yo sólo estoy haciéndo un fic. Este fic ha sido editado, puedes encontrar la versión original en mi pag web. **

**

* * *

**

4. Not how it seems

Hiei no parecía tan malo, por lo menos hasta el momento no le había hecho ningún daño. Al contrario parecía que lo que quería era consolarlo. Cuando lo vio llorando de ese modo, en lugar de gritarle "estúpido zorro" o "inútil basura", lo llenó de caricias.

Eso era algo nuevo, nadie antes lo había tratado así, como si le importara en algo lo que sintiera. Desde este descubrimiento se pegó lo más que pudo a Hiei. Lo seguía para todos lados, lo acompañaba en cada momento, dispuesto a atenderlo en lo que quisiera y necesitara. Había descubierto también que era un buen método de escapar de las garras del amo Yomi. Por lo menos mientras estaba al lado de su hijo, lo dejaba en paz. Aunque cuando caía la noche siempre terminaba en su habitación.

Solían pasar el día dando vueltas por la casa, por los terrenos de la finca hasta que a Hiei se le ocurrió que era tiempo de dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Al zorrito se le iluminaron los ojos al oír la noticia. Esa era una muy buena oportunidad de fugarse de ese lugar. A pesar de que el amo Hiei hacía los días más tolerables, pronto iba a tener que regresar donde su amo Karasu y eso no iba a ser nada agradable.

Así que Hiei lo llevó a la ciudad. No es que no la conociera, casi no la recordaba. Cuando pasó por ahí lo hizo muy fugazmente como para percatarse de cómo era.

Lo único malo del paseo es que iban a tener que acompañar a Yomi. Eso no estaba en sus planes y casi los consumía por completo. Suspiró en silencio mientras subía al coche que los llevaba. Se sentó al lado de Hiei, pero en medio de este y de Yomi.

A insistencia del último le colocaron un collar. Ahora si era una auténtica mascota.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad Yomi le ordenó no moverse de su lado. Pero le entró por una oreja peluda y le salió por la otra. No le iba a importar en lo más mínimo lo que le ordenaran porque estaba decidido, al menor descuido iba a escapar lo más rápido que pudiera. Y no lo iban a volver nunca más.

Yomi pudo leer los sueños de fuga del estúpido zorro, así que como más vale prevenir que lamentar, lo agarró de una oreja y del cabello, tirándolos con fuerza.

"Ni lo intentes." susurró en su orejita adolorida.

" Hazlo y verás lo que te pasa. Haré que te arrepientas, personalmente, estúpido zorro." Y lo arrojó al lado de Hiei.

Hiei estaba a punto de protestar por el maltrato al pobre youko cuando Yomi se fue de la escena. Kurama se frotaba la orejita adolorida.

"No importa." pensaba." después de todo no me dolió, no me dolió." ahora sólo debía concentrarse en huir lo más rápido que podía.

Hiei lo miraba extrañado, nunca había visto esa mirada en el zorrito. Estaba inquieto, con las orejas paradas y movía la cola en todas las direcciones.

"Kurama. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir primero?"

Eso sí lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Lo que él quería¿Acaso quería saber lo que él quería? Eso lo saco de cuadro un poquito. Debía estar bromeando, pero igual esperaba una respuesta.

"No lo sé, amo Hiei."

Hasta su tono de voz cambió. Ya no era tan bajito y ese tonito sumiso, ahora sonaba más decidido y vital.

"Entonces iremos por allá, en esa dirección hay una tienda donde venden unos dulces. ¿Te gustan los dulces Kurama?"

Kurama no estaba prestando atención, estaba viendo por donde iba a correr primero, luego donde se iba a esconder y por donde más o menos iba a poder abandonar la ciudad.

Caminó sin prestarle atención a lo que Hiei le decía. No veía la hora de poder sacarse ese horrible collar que le estaba lastimando el cuello. Cuando le hacía una pregunta solo movía la cabeza pero no lo miraba, estaba demasiado preocupado por escaparse que de otra cosa.

Como había muchos transeúntes iba a ser más fácil escapar, pensó. En eso estaba cuando se percató que ya no oía la voz de Hiei. Cuando se dio cuenta no había Hiei por ningún lado.

Se puso a temblar de la emoción. Se había perdido. Maravilloso, eso era maravilloso. Ya no tenía que usar ese collar espantoso que le apretaba el cuellito y encima le dolía mucho usarlo. Cuando trató de retirarlo se quemó los dedos con algún tipo de descarga eléctrica.

Adolorido se llevó sus deditos lastimados a la boca. Ahora sólo le quedaba escapar lo más rápido posible. Se escabulló entre la multitud tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, algo difícil para un youko.

El bendito kimono que traía puesto se le enredaba entre las piernas y su colita no podía estar suelta y tranquila como a él le gustaba. Tan pronto estuviera fuera de la ciudad se iba a sacar toda esa ropa e iba a andar desnudo por todo el Makai. Ya casi podía sentir la libertad.  
Siguió avanzando sin encontrar la salida. Era sin duda una ciudad enorme porque no tenía un final visible.

Cansado después de caminar y caminar. Preocupado porque no estaba pasando desapercibido como el quería, se sentó en el lugar más escondido que encontró. Detrás de unas cajas de madera, unas redes rotas y un espantoso olor a mugre. Ese olor le era muy familiar, ese hedor le destrozaba la naricita sobre todo cuando…

Entonces se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Se dio cuenta porque sentía que todo el mundo lo miraba. Porque esos dos youkai se le estaban acercando. Había llegado al mismo lugar donde comenzó todo, al mercado de esclavos donde Karasu lo compró.

**XXXxxxxXXxXxXxxX **

Hiei estaba muy preocupado por Kurama. ¿Cómo pudo haberse perdido? Aunque Yomi decía que lo iba a desollar con sus propias manos cuando lo tuviera de vuelta, él no creía que se hubiera escapado.

Algo debía haberle pasado. Afuera, en la calle y solo, era muy peligroso para un zorrito como él. Ojala estuviera bien. Hiei miraba por la ventana de su casa, pensando que de repente podía encontrar el camino a casa, o de repente ya había regresado a su casa.

De pronto vio acercarse un coche, un coche que le pareció haber visto en casa de Karasu tiempo atrás.

Yomi escuchó que alguien se acercaba y se acercó a la ventana donde Hiei trataba de recordar sin éxito.

Una risita de parte de Yomi.

" Estúpido zorro. Sabía que no iba a llegar muy lejos."

Ambos bajaron presurosos las escaleras. Ambos querían recuperar al zorrito.

Uno de los sirvientes de la casa abrió la puerta por órdenes de Yomi. Entró entonces el mismo youkai que vieron en la casa de Karasu. Tenía un aspecto desagradable y una expresión en el rostro, horrible.

"Veo que traes algo para mí."

"Sí señor Yomi. Encontré lo que perdieron en la ciudad. Lo atrapé cuando trataba de escapar. Se resistió pero finalmente lo atrapamos y lo traemos con sus dueños."

"Está bien, quiero verlo."

El youkai hizo una seña y otros dos youkai trajeron al zorrito.

Hiei no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando lo vio. Estaba muy mal. Lo traían con sus manos atadas en su espalda, despeinado y con la ropa rasgada y sucia. La cara magullada, todo un desastre.

Yomi lo miró con asco. "Maldito zorro asqueroso… "

Se le acercó y le estrelló el puño en la carita. Luego lo agarró del cabello levantándolo para susurrarle en la orejita.

"Ahora si me las vas a pagar zorro." lo soltó y ordenó que le dieran un baño enseguida.

No pensaba tocarlo más en ese estado, cuando tantas otras manos lo habían tocado.

Hiei no se quedó a ver como le agradecían a esos horrendos youkai por traerle al zorrito. Corrió a verlo, a ver como estaba. Cuando llegó al patio trasero pudo ver como los ayudantes del otro youko le daban de empujones a Kurama. Lo estaban lastimando más de lo que ya estaba.

El pobre zorro estaba en los brazos de uno de ellos que lo estaba jaloneando del obi mal amarrado, como si quisiera abrírselo, mientras que el otro escabullía su mano por donde su colita se movía. A pesar de todo, Kurama se resistía como podía sin mucho éxito.

"Es suficiente, ya déjenlo." ordenó.

Los otros youkai obedecieron de mala gana y lo dejaron por fin.

En el suelo y adolorido, el pobre zorrito no se movía.

Hiei lo levantó del suelo y en sus brazos lo transportó a donde los sirvientes le iban a dar su baño.

No supo que hacer, si quedarse con él o irse de ahí. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar porque Kurama se aferró a su ropa. No quería que lo dejara solito. No le quedó de otra que quedarse a su lado.

Estaba tan sucio, no sólo él sino su ropa. Parecía que se había resistido mucho a que lo atrapen porque su traje estaba hecho trizas. Se dio la vuelta cuando Kurama se desvistió por si solo y se metió en la tina. El agua estaba demasiado caliente para él, pero no protestó. Las heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo le recordaron lo mal que estaba.

Hiei no sabía si era porque la habitación estaba caliente o porque hacía calor, pero él estaba hirviendo. Se puso todo colorado y hasta transpiraba. Veía como lo frotaban con aceites perfumados y como le untaban en el cabello cremas de colores.

Cuando terminaron de bañarlo Hiei estaba hecho una sopa.

El youko se levantó de la tina y se envolvió en una toalla larga. Hiei no pudo evitar presenciar ese maravilloso acto y pudo experimentar una sensación que solo ocurría por las noches, cuando pensaba en su zorro, cuando soñaba que lo tenía a su lado.

Algo avergonzado consigo mismo se retiró un momento, a tomar aire. Mientras el zorrito se vestía. Una vez estuvo afuera se topó cara a cara con su padre.

No supo que decir, no supo que hacer. Yomi lo miró enojado. Él sí tenía mucho que decir, sin duda.

"¿Qué haces aquí Hiei?" no necesitaba que le conteste. Sabía que hacía ahí, sabía que ese maldito zorro tenía la culpa de todo.

"Vine a ver a Kurama. Parecía que no estaba bien del todo y…" Yomi hizo un gesto de molestia que hizo que Hiei se quedara en silencio.

"No quiero oír una palabra más acerca de ese maldito zorro. No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar. Lo voy a encerrar hasta que vuelva su dueño y se lo lleve. Y no lo vas a volver a ver y no te vas a atrever a desobedecerme Hiei.

Hiei lo miraba perplejo. ¿Por qué se ponía así?

"Ahora ve a tu habitación y quédate ahí Hiei. Yo voy a encargarme de ese estúpido zorro asqueroso. No quiero que salgas de ahí hasta que yo te lo ordene. Ese zorro casi escapa y todo fue culpa tuya. Si fueras más cuidadoso, si no estuvieras por ahí con ese zorro barato…."

Yomi se quedó en silencio, probablemente sin aire también. Hablaba tan rápido de lo enojado que estaba. Pero ¿por qué actuaba así? Además ya habían traído a Kurama de vuelta. Nada se había perdido.

No entendía bien lo que ocurría así que en silencio se dirigió a su habitación, incapaz de contestarle a su padre cuando estaba molesto. Seguramente luego cuando estuviera más calmado podrían conversar.

Una vez Hiei desapareció del panorama, Yomi entró a la habitación donde estaba el zorrito.

Kurama se arrojó al suelo, lo más sumiso que pudo, demasiado débil para resistirse, demasiado cansado para defenderse. Y ahora le tocaba recibir el castigo por su atrevimiento.

Yomi lo tomó del cabello y lo arrastró hacia a fuera de la habitación llevándolo a rastras al patio e hizo que unos sirvientes los siguieran con cubos de agua.

Una vez llegaron al patio lo arrojó al suelo. Tomó una cubeta de agua fría y se la arrojó encima al zorro. Kurama dio un grito de sorpresa porque el agua estaba helada y hacía algo de frío.

El pobre youko no tuvo mucho tiempo para percatarse de lo que estaba pasando cuando otro chorro de agua cayó sobre él. El frío se colaba entre sus ropas haciéndolo tiritar. Pronto uno de los sirvientes de Yomi le hizo sacarse el kimono que traía puesto. Se quedó en suelo helado del patio, abrazándose a sí mismo completamente desnudo. Y otro chorro de agua helada sobre su cuerpo.

Yomi esperó que el youko empezara a sentir los estragos del frió para empezar a golpearlo con el látigo que había traído. El primer golpe le cayó cuando aún no se reponía del impacto del tercer chorro de agua. Kurama dio un grito desgarrador que llegó hasta las habitaciones del piso de arriba.

Hiei ya había sentido bulla y se había llegado a una ventana que daba al patio. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su padre estaba golpeando al pobre zorrito y si seguía así lo iba a terminar matando. De por sí Kurama estaba bastante abatido por la paliza que al parecer le habían dado los que lo atraparon cuando huyó.

Yomi seguía pegándole al youko sin cesar. Kurama no se movía de donde estaba, demasiado avergonzado para moverse, demasiado cansado para intentar escapar. Yomi cesó con los golpes y un nuevo chorro de agua cayó sobre su cuerpo adolorido. ¿Acaso quería matarlo de frió? Temblaba violentamente, sin poderse controlar.

"Padre, ya detente. Es demasiado." gritó Hiei sin poder tolerar un minuto más presenciando tal espectáculo.

Yomi levantó la cabeza dirigiéndose a Hiei.

"Esto es tu culpa, Hiei, esto es toda tu culpa. Si no hubieras sido tan torpe y te hubieras dejado engañar por este zorro inmundo." Al finalizar la oración, otro golpe cayó sobre el zorrito haciéndolo aullar de dolor.

Hiei se quedó en silencio entonces. Era su culpa, si no lo hubiera dejado solo, si hubiera sido más cuidadoso. No tenía porque pasar esto. No.

Yomi seguía bañando al youko con agua helada y lo golpeaba como loco. Kurama ya no se movía, demasiado frío, demasiado dolor.

Intentó levantar la cabeza para buscar a Hiei, para mirarlo y pedirle con los ojos que lo salve. Pero no podía contar con ello, porque Hiei era uno de "ellos", era cuestión de tiempo para que empezara a tratarlo de ese modo, como un objeto para satisfacerse.

Por un momento pensó que Hiei era diferente, pero se equivocó.

Estaba resignado a que Yomi lo mate, era preferible que lo mate ahora a tener que regresar a su cama, o a la de su amo, o que algún otro youkai horrible, como el que lo vendió, que lo vuelvan a tocar. Aún podía recordar sus manos sobre su cuerpo, cuando cada uno de ellos lo usó de juguete, a pesar que se resistió.

No aprendía aún que no servía de nada resistirse.

Cerró los ojos porque le entraba un sueño pesado, se le cerraban los ojos y le vencía el cansancio. A pesar del dolor y del sueño. Yomi lo seguía golpeando pero ya no sentía el dolor, ya no sentía su cuerpo.

Lo iba a matar y él no quería morir así, no de ese modo.

De pronto Yomi se detuvo. No podía ver de qué se trataba porque ya no podía ni abrir los ojos.

"Es suficiente, padre. Si quieres golpear a alguien que sea a mí. Yo soy el culpable después de todo."

A Yomi los labios se le contrajeron de ira. Estaba tan furioso que casi era capaz de golpear a Hiei. Pero no lo hizo. Tiró a un lado el látigo, entonces.

"Lleven al zorro a su habitación y enciérrenlo. No quiero enterarme de que volvió a escapar."

Se dio la vuelta aún furioso. No iba a poder disfrutar del youko esa noche, no después de que había pasado por las manos de medio makai. Por más limpio que pudiera parecer, ya no iba a poder disfrutarlo. Por lo menos esa noche.

Al parecer a Hiei no le importaba en lo más mínimo el hecho. Cerró los ojos enojado al ver a su hijo tomar en sus brazos al zorro. Sin duda no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Hiei llevó al zorrito a su habitación. Ordenó a los sirvientes que los dejaran solos. Con el zorrito aún mojado sobre la cama, suspiró. Todo era su culpa, si no hubiera sido tan descuidado. Ahora el pobre Kurama estaba cubierto de marcas rojas y heridas abiertas. Una de las sirvientas antes de irse le hizo un comentario a otra, refiriéndose a que el youko no iba a pasar la noche, por la magnitud de los golpes.

No iba a permitir que eso suceda, no podía permitirlo.

Secó sus heridas y secó su cuerpo con delicadeza para no lastimarlo más. Quizá la criada tenía razón, se veía muy mal.

"Kurama." Susurró. "Lo siento… lo siento mucho."

Pero el zorro no le estaba escuchando. Tenía en su carita una expresión de dolor, desgarradora.

Hiei no sabía que hacer, Kurama estaba muy mal y sus heridas se veían bastante abiertas. Cerró los ojos, asustado de que pueda morir. El youko respiraba levemente, seguramente aún sentía frío.

Entonces hizo entrar a la criada que había botado del cuarto y le ordenó que lo ayudara a meterlo dentro de la cama. La chica se sorprendió pensando que era por gusto, porque ese youko no iba a sobrevivir así tan mal. Así que se atrevió a dar sugerencias.

"Amo… mmmm es mejor curarlo antes de meterlo a la cama. Mejor cierro la ventana porque el frío le esta dando y se va a enfermar" ella mientras hablaba hacía las cosas.

Trajo un botiquín donde había algunas medicinas. Se sentó a su lado para curarlo. Cubrieron al youko con una frazada para prevenir que siguiera enfriándose.

Ella estaba en todo curarlo cuando se le cayó al suelo, debajo de la cama una botellita de medicina. Hiei se agachó para recogerla y encontró un paquete de tela envolviendo algo.

Lo sacó de donde había sido escondido y lo abrió. Eran hojas verdes, hojas de una planta que crecía en el jardín. Se quedó sorprendido mirándolas. La criada al ver el descubrimiento sonrió aliviada.

"Esas son plantas curativas, amo Hiei. El youko las ha estado usando para curarse, seguro."

Hiei volteó a mirarla y en silencio le tendió el paquete para que lo utilice. Ella lo recibió y empezó a colocar las hojas sobre la piel del zorro. Las heridas empezaron a sanar muy rápido.

¿Así que Kurama había estado utilizando esas plantas para curarse? Pero por qué, pensaba Hiei, porqué si aquí no está Karasu que lo lastimaba.

"¡Rayos!" murmuró.

La chica no se percató de ello y siguió con su trabajo. Se había dado cuenta de quien era el responsable. Tenía que hablar con Yomi seriamente. No podía permitir que esto sucediera, que trate a Kurama de ese modo. No lo iba a permitir. Yomi lo iba a escuchar. Pero ahora lo más importante era quedarse al lado de Kurama. Cuidarlo toda la noche, no iba a permitir que muriera. No, porque todo había sido su culpa. Como no se dio cuenta antes.

**Continuaráaaaa...**


	5. Make me feel

**Ahora si esta bien subido. Gracias por hacermelo notar. ****Nada me pertenece. Sólo estoy haciendo un fic. Este capítulo ha sido editado, si quieres la versión original entra a mi pag web.

* * *

**

**5. Make me feel**

Kurama abrió los ojos sintiendo que el mundo había terminado y se encontraba en el limbo. Lo primero que vio es que estaba en su habitación y un fuerte olor a hierbas llegó a su naricita. Su cabeza reposaba sobre el pecho pálido de alguien. No de nuevo, pensó. Cerró los ojos y se movió ligero como una pluma, para safarse de los brazos que lo rodeaban.

Se escurrió escapando mientras sentía que las heridas se abrían de nuevo y la piel se le humedecía. Reprimió un gemido y apretó los labios. Suavemente para no despertar a quien dormía a su lado intentó darse la vuelta, para bajarse de la cama. Por experiencia, era mejor salir de la cama antes que lo larguen a patadas.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a arreglar la habitación para que el amo no se enoje por ser tan perezoso.

Acomodó un poco el desorden, bastante distraído. Hiei se movió en la cama, un poco, mientras se despejaba del sueño. Abrió los ojos cuando una de las criadas les tocó la puerta.

Kurama estaba vestido y esperando que Hiei despertara. Sus orejas bajas, su mirada en el suelo, sus manos juntas sobre sus rodillas.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó luchando contra un bostezo que quiso escaparse.

El youko lo miró apenas y asintió con la cabeza luego de contestarle q estaba bien.

Hiei se acercó a él, preocupado aún y la criada insistió con la puerta.

"El amo Yomi lo llama" dijo.

Era verdad, tenía que hablar con su padre acerca de esta situación. Pero mejor era no desafiarlo ni hacerlo enojar más.

Le acarició las orejitas a Kurama y salió de la habitación a enfrentarse con Yomi.

Su padre aguardaba en el comedor, enojado porque lo estaba haciendo enojar. Ya sabía que había pasado la noche con ese zorro asqueroso. Ya sabía que se moría por estar con ese youko inmundo y no iba a permitir eso.

Hiei entró al comedor y ocupó su asiento al instante. Se miraron los dos fijamente, como si no supieran como empezar. Pero no podía postergar esta situación ni un minuto más.

"Padre… quisiera hablarte de algo importante. Acerca de Kurama."

Entonces no tiene nada de importancia Hiei, ese youko se quedará en su habitación hasta que vengan por él. Así que no sé que quieres conversar.

"No era de eso, te lo aseguro… es que… no me gusta como lo tratas. Anoche, casi muere por los golpes que le diste y…"

"Y a Karasu no le importará mucho, te lo aseguro. Puede conseguirse otro youko. No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto por ese asqueroso zorro."

Hiei no podía creer lo que oía, aunque sabía lo sangre fría que podía ser su padre a veces. Pero  
porque este zorrito, porqué Kurama…

Se quedaron en silencio ambos. Hiei no podía tragar la comida porque por alguna razón, tenía un sabor amargo.

"Padre… te pido que no vuelvas a hacer lo de anoche. Por favor."

Yomi sintió que no podía creerle a sus oídos. Esto era peor de lo que se esperaba. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"No estas en posición de pedir nada Hiei. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que ese zorro te está utilizando? Trata de ganarse tu compasión y tu lástima para apenas pueda, escaparse. No te das cuenta de las cosas Hiei, porque estás demasiado preocupado por que se acueste contigo. ¿O me equivoco?"

Las mejillas se le encendieron al oír esas palabras. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Enmudeció un instante, no sabía que responder, porque en el fondo era cierto, quería al zorrito, pero sonaba horrible en los labios de su padre.

Yomi se dio cuenta que la conversación había terminado. Dejo a Hiei sin palabras, sin argumentos ni nada. Pero no se sentía bien después de todo. Tampoco podía quitarse al zorro de la cabeza.

Terminaron el desayuno y ninguno de los dos se vio el rostro el resto del día.

**XXXXxxxxXX **

El día estuvo por demás aburrido. Durmió un poco más de la cuenta, para que su cuerpo sane más rápido. Apenas pudiera levantarse volvería a escapar.

Se la pasó recostado mirando por la ventana, el campo. Como deseaba correr de nuevo sobre el pasto y revolcarse sobre la hierba. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía sentirla bajo sus pies descalzos. Extrañaba su casa, lo verde que eran las praderas, lo fresca del agua del río a donde le encantaba ir a remojarse horas de horas.

Cuando era pequeñito todo era lindo. Dormía sobre pasto seco al que le su mamá le había puesto una sábana encima para que no le escueza la piel. Ella tenía una cama en la que él se metía cada vez que quería abrazarla. Jugaba todo el día y a veces la ayudaba con sus cosas. La acompañaba al mercado que quedaba más o menos lejos a que ella compre cosas para la casa. Iba de su mano siempre. Ella le lavaba la cara con agua fresca del río y peinaba su cabello con un peine de madera.

Eran muy felices. Un día que estaban en el mercado ella se empezó a comportar de modo extraño. Se puso muy nerviosa y sus manos transpiraban. Él no paraba de molestarla porque ya era tarde y no habían comido nada. Su barriguita sonaba mucho. Ella no quería que la molesten. Lo levantó y sentó en uno de los puestos del mercado. Se arregló el cabello y su vestido viejo. La vendedora le dijo que se veía bien y entre ellas empezaron a bromear. No entendió que pasaba en ese momento. Se distrajo jugando con un gusanito que sacaba la cabeza por un hueco de la madera. Ella se alejó un poco.

Cuando volteó a verla estaba conversando con un youko adulto. Era tan alto como un árbol y tenía el cabello largo amarrado en trenzas y con adornos. El youko miraba distraído mientras ella sólo tenía ojos para él.

No supo que hacer, así que se bajó de donde estaba, llevando a su gusanito consigo… se acercó a ambos y se pegó a la pierna de su mamá. Desde ahí pudo contemplar al enorme youko, más descomunal cuando lo tuvo en frente.

Ella sonrió nerviosa y trató de hacerlo a un lado. Algo malo ocurría.

Al parecer su presencia no era apropiada en ese momento, así que ambos se despidieron y el regreso a casa fue silencioso.

Días más tarde, de quedarse en casa solito esperándola ese mismo youko llegó a su puerta. Pudo saber que estaba ahí por el sonido de sus pasos al acercarse. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta ella corrió a recibirlo.

Entraron a la casa sin preocuparse por él. El youko se sentó en una silla de madera, mientras ella acomodaba las cosas que trajo. Sus ojos dorados lo buscaron por la habitación hasta que dieron con él, escondido entre las sombras de la casa.

Le sonrió. Pero su sonrisa no fue agradable.

Ella les sirvió que comer y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Pero mientras él estaba comiendo, el youko se levantó y atrapó a su mamá de la cintura. La levantó como si ella fuera una flor y la echó sobre la mesa.

Ella se reía, al parecer el youko le hacía cosquillas cuando enterraba su cabeza en el cuello de su mamá. No podía saber que pasaba, si algo malo o algo bueno. Se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí cuando ella estiró su mano y el pequeñito la tomó asustado.

Rápidamente, ella le dijo que saliera a jugar afuera. Que trajera agua del río, que fuera por algunas hierbas al bosque…

Pero él respondió que había bastante agua almacenada y que …

En ese momento el youko tomó el recipiente de agua y lo vació frente a sus ojos.

"Muévete."

No se atrevió a desobedecerlo. Nunca lo desobedecía… luego de esa vez.

Estuvo soñando despierto, recordando a su mamá y cuanto la extrañaba. Ya estaba afuera oscuro y había una luna enorme y brillante afuera.

Sonidos de pasos en la puerta. De repente le traían algo de cenar, aunque no tenía hambre. Se quedó donde estaba mirando por la ventana. No hizo caso cuando la puerta se abrió, no hizo caso cuando pasos se acercaron a él. Sólo reaccionó cuando sintió un tirón brutal en su cabello.

"Estúpido youko…"

Y lo aventó sobre la cama. Kurama en silencio se preparó para lo que venía. Automáticamente se acomodó en la cama esperando que el amo Yomi le diera sus siguientes instrucciones.

"Quiero que hagas algo, zorro idiota…."

**XXXxxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxX **

Estaba soñando con Kurama, a pesar de lo que su padre le dijo en la mañana, no sabía si de verdad quería tener al youko. Todas las noches soñaba que entraba en su habitación, se desnudaba y él le acariciaba hasta que quedaban exhaustos. Las mejillas se le encendían y un calor invadía su cuerpo. Le entraban ganas de correr a su lado, pero lograba calmarlas deslizando su mano bajo su cintura.

Se la pasaba la noche en esas faenas, manchando sus sábanas, pensando en Kurama. Soñando que se subía sobre él, que frotaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Casi podía sentir su cabello rozar sus mejillas y sentir sus labios recorriendo su cuello. Nunca había tenido un sueño tan real y tenía miedo de abrir los ojos porque sabía que iba a desaparecer la fantasía.

A sus oídos llegó la respiración ahogada de Kurama, el perfume de su cabello a su nariz y los ojos se le abrieron como puertas.

Ku…rama….

El zorrito estaba sobre él, acariciándolo con sus labios, recorriéndolo con su lengüita caliente. Este era el mejor sueño que había tenido hasta ahora, no… no era un sueño.

Abrazó a Kurama devolviéndole las caricias y sus bocas se unieron en medio de estas. Era lo más maravilloso del mundo, ahora sentía que iba a explotar de felicidad.

Kurama abandonó el beso y deslizó su boquita por la garganta de Hiei, por su pecho, acariciando sus pezones, rodeándolos con la lengua. Poco a poco hasta llegar al ombligo. Hiei casi muere cuando el zorro llegó a donde su mano se encargaba de hacerlo sentirse bien.

Tiró la cabeza para atrás mientras dio un grito de placer, mientras Kurama rodeaba con su boca su miembro. Se recuperó para ver que es lo que hacía el youko que se sentía tan bien. Y casi muere cuando lo descubrió con sus propios ojos. Colocó una de sus manos sobre el cabello del zorrito, acariciándolo suavemente, como si fuera una muy buena mascota.

Estaba a punto de volverse loco, a punto de morirse, era demasiado. Sentía que iba a estallar, pero Kurama seguía ocupado allá abajo.

Hiei suspiró aliviado y le echó una mirada a Kurama. Lo miraba con curiosidad, como si no supiera que hacer ahora. Él mismo no sabía que hacer ahora, lo haría echarse en la cama y dormir juntos como la noche anterior, o de repente iba a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Kurama no supo que hacer. Ya sabía como actuar con Karasu, sabía como reaccionar con Yomi, ahora debía descubrir como comportarse con Hiei. Se dejó llevar por él cuando lo hizo echarse en la cama. Estaban ambos totalmente desnudos, así que eso facilitaba las cosas.

Una vez recostado abrió un poco las piernas, preparándose para lo siguiente, cuidando de que su colita no estorbara en el proceso. Pero Hiei no se echó sobre él. Para su sorpresa se arrodilló frente a sus piernas. Igual, las separó un poco más para facilitarle las cosas y cerró los ojos esperando que le doliera un montón. Pero los tuvo que abrir de la sorpresa que le causó sentir que Hiei intentaba hacerle lo mismo que le hizo hace un rato. Se incorporó aterrado, esto no estaba bien…

"Amo… Hiei… que.. está…oo ohho"

Hiei sonrió al ver el rostro del youko transformarse. Menos mal había visto como lo hacía Kurama, porque lo hizo igual. A pesar de que el youko protestaba.

"Amoo.. es..toooo no esta bieeeeeennn… nnoo nhnnn yooo debo hacerlooolooo yoo…ahaa amoooooo Hiiiiieiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Sus grititos eran deliciosísimos, lo iba a hacer explotar también. Ya no podía esperar para ver eso. Pero el youko recobró la compostura y lo detuvo.

"Nooo, amo Hiei esto no está bien… yo debo hacer eso a Ud. Yo debo… no Ud. amo"

"Shhh Kurama, obedéceme sí… yo quiero hacértelo… así que está bien…"

"Nooo amo… no.. mejor.. porque no… hacemos lo …otro." dijo a pesar que sabía que se iba a arrepentir luego. No importa iba a correr el riesgo. Quería complacerlo para no tener problemas después.

Se volvió a acomodar en la cama, preparándose para que Hiei se eche sobre él. Se recostó sobre su colita y luego la hizo a un lado para no aplastarla demasiado. De nuevo separó las piernas para que Hiei prosiga, dejándole el camino libre. Este no perdió tiempo y se acomodó entre sus piernas. La verdad que no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía detenerse.

Se echó sobre él para seguir besándolo.

Lo acariciaba y besaba como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Le mordisqueaba los labios, el cuello, jugaba con su yugular lamiéndola. Kurama hacía deliciosos soniditos como respuesta. Y mientras tanto separaba sus piernas largas. Hiei las tomó y empezó a acariciarlas, señal que le indicó al youko que debía prepararse para lo siguiente.

Pero no vino, Hiei seguía besándolo con hambre. ¿Acaso no se lo iba a hacer? Estaba bien si no lo hacían, pero el amo Yomi dijo que lo complaciera en todo. Pero… no sabía si el amo Hiei quería eso. Pero siempre todos quería hacérselo… él no era la excepción, seguro esperaba que tome la iniciativa.

Kurama separó totalmente las piernas dejando que Hiei repose sobre su cuerpo, se sentía bien después de todo. Movía la colita y esta rozaba en la piel de ambos. Era muy placentero.

Sin saber como, ni porque sintió la necesidad de frotarse contra el youko, y así lo hizo. Seguro por eso se estaba abriendo a él. Se frotó un poco más y luego descubrió que Kurama gimoteaba de placer. Sus ojos cerrados, su rostro húmedo… estaba fascinado.

Kurama no podía resistir más… si seguía así iba a explotar, así que decidió que una dosis de dolor calmarían esos impulsos. Descendió una de sus manos y atrapó el miembro de Hiei. Lo condujo gentilmente a la entrada… y esperó que Hiei hiciera el resto. Pero Hiei estaba en otra… fascinado, en las nubes conducido por su adorado zorrito. Cuando lo tocó ahí de nuevo, cuando empezó a tocarlo otra vez… Hiei no pudo contener un grito de placer…. Esto era delicioso.

El zorrito ahogó un gemido moridiendo la almohada mientras que Hiei empezaba a moverse.

Kurama empezó a gritar…

Se sentía tan bien… ahora si iba a volver a explotar…. No podía más… abrió los ojos para ver a su adorado Kurama. Quería ver cuanto lo estaba disfrutando… pero en vez de eso descubrió que lejos de disfrutarlo estaba llorando.

Kurama…. Susurró… estaba lastimando a Kurama y no lo había notado… Se detuvo sin quere continuar, un segundo, pero el deseo era mayor… Ocupó la boca de Kurama con sus labios, fundiendo sus gritos dentro de su boca….

Kurama se sintió en el cielo… nunca antes sintió algo parecido…

Hiei continuó moviéndose despacio primero, luego más rápido, sin dejar de frotar al zorrito… Kurama se abandonó sobre la cama, bajo el cuerpo de Hiei porque sentía que se estaba muriendo de placer.. y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para contenerse.

"HI eeeiiii amoo Hiiieee ... a mooo…"

Murmuraba el zorrito en medio de gemidos ahogados y grititos placenteros…

No había nada más que deseara Hiei en ese momento, quería que lo hicieran juntos… redobló las caricias sobre el cuerpo de Kurama... Kurama se deshizo en gemidos… ya no podía controlarse… apretaba las sábanas para evitarlo… pero no pudo más…

"Ammooooo Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiii"

Hiei sonrió al ver como el zorrito perdía el control y gemía descontrolado…

"Kuramaaa…."

El zorrito se incorporó casi maquinalmente dispuesto a limpiar el desastre sobre el abdomen de Hiei… estaba, los dos estaban mojados. Su lengüita recorrió los hilos salados sobre la piel de Hiei mientras este trataba de recuperar el aliento….

Finalmente no pudo más y cayó sobre la cama rendido….

Jaló consigo al zorrito y lo abrazó… apretándolo contra su pecho….

Lo había hecho bien… pero ya era hora de irse… pensaba el zorrito… ahora el amo Yomi iba a estar complacido por todo esto. Iba a estar conforme por lo que lo había hecho hacer… No podía negar que lo había disfrutado mucho…. Pero eso no debía saberlo nadie… Deseando quedarse un rato más al lado de Hiei, disfrutando el calorcillo delicioso…. Se puso de pie... Listo para salir de ahí..

Pero Hiei lo tomó de la mano… rozando con su colita sedosa… y lo hizo echarse de nuevo en la cama... No había prisa de que se fuera… después de todo la noche aún no terminaba y su sueño delicioso tampoco.

**Continuará...**


	6. save me

**Nada me pertenece. Yo sólo hago un fic. Este capítulo también ha sido editado. La versión original la encuentras en mi pag Web. **

**

* * *

**

**6. Save me**

Yomi se mostró complacido al ver la cara de felicidad de Hiei a la mañana siguiente de que enviara al zorro a su misión. Para algo servía ese zorro idiota. Pero ahora que Hiei estaba tan contento era hora de disfrutarlo él mismo. Desafortunadamente para él, necesitaba salir y lo más probable era que no volviera hasta la noche. Luego tendría la oportunidad de disfrutarlo.

Así que salió de la casa sin preocuparse por el zorro que permanecía encerrado en su habitación y por Hiei que se veía más feliz que nunca. Ya a su regreso se encargaría de ponerse al día con el youko.

Apenas Yomi puso un pie fuera de casa Hiei no se despegó del lado de Kurama. Entró a su habitación, donde el zorrito se estaba terminando de vestir y se lanzó sobre él. Kurama lo recibió sonriendo.

Se echaron en la cama rodaron en ella hasta caerse. Muertos de risa, muertos de felicidad. Hiei lo cubría de besos y eran muy placenteros. No tiraba de sus orejas y dejaba en paz su colita tan sensible. Trataba de darle placer y no lastimarlo para nada… era sumamente delicioso.

De tanto rodar en la cama Kurama perdió la ropa que traía puesta. Desnudo bajo Hiei estaba listo para empezar. Así que lo ayudó a sacarse su porción de ropa y la lanzaron a un lado de la cama. Se miraron un segundo y en el siguiente se dedicaron a acariciarse y besarse hasta quedar rendidos. El día recién empezaba y ya estaban disfrutando a lo grande.

Una criada los sacó de la cama, cuando tocó la puerta para ingresar a hacer el aseo. Se levantaron perezosamente y se vistieron a medias. Bajaron las escaleras de la casa riendo a carcajadas.

Terminaron en el jardín, tumbados en el pasto.

Kurama debajo de Hiei, riendo como nunca. Se quedaron en silencio luego de rodar sobre la hierba fresca, pensando, agotados, mirando al cielo.

Era cierto que se estaba divirtiendo mucho con Hiei, pero no podía olvidarse de su principal propósito. Si es que no conseguía huir antes de que su amo Karasu vuelva por él, estaría perdido. Suspiró pensando en que pronto iba a volver y prefería morir antes de tener que regresar con él.

Volteó a ver a Hiei, dormitando bajo los rayos del sol. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan frágil, tan distraído. Quizá este era el momento preciso para huir. Se puso de pie de un salto, pero Hiei no abrió los ojos. Estaban bastante cansados ambos.

Kurama se acomodó el obi desecho por los jaloneos y revolcones. Se acomodó el cabello y dio un pasito corto. Luego otro, inaudible. Pero se detuvo, no podía hacerle esto al amo Hiei, no después de lo bueno que había sido con él.

Se sentó a su lado, de nuevo. Se acostó entonces a su lado, dejando que los rayos del sol le cubrieran el rostro. La hierba bajo su espalda era tan verde y suave como la de su hogar. Sus praderas, en las que corría cuando era un cachorrito.

Disfrutaba mucho revolcándose sobre la hierba húmeda luego que llovía. Aunque su mamá siempre lo regañaba por hacer eso. Ella nunca se enojaba con él, hasta que el otro youko llegó.

El recuerdo del otro youko aún lo perturbaba. Parecía que lo iba a ver en cualquier momento, con su risa retorcida, su cabello larguísimo y lleno de adornos. Desde que llegó a la casa lo perturbaba tenerlo cerca.

Nunca hubo espacio en la casa para los dos. Cuando ese youko llegó, él tuvo que salir. Empezó a dormir fuera de casa, porque su mamá y él siempre estaban muy ocupados por las noches y él debía dejarlos solos.

Ella al principio protestó pero luego cedió a lo que Shion quiso. Siempre lograba convencerla. A pesar de que sabía que su mamá lo amaba mucho, empezó a tener sus dudas una vez Shion entró en sus vidas.

Él era como una tormenta. De pronto aparecía y todo el panorama cambiaba. Para mal, en el caso de Kurama. Nunca se pudieron llevar bien, ni desde que llegó, ni cuando se fue de su hogar. Shion a penas lo vio, visualizó en el cachorro, un estorbo del cual debía deshacerse y pronto.

Pero claro, no iba a sacárselo de encima sin obtener algún provecho. A pesar de que la presencia de Shion era insoportable, los momentos que podía pasar con su mamá eran placenteros. Ella antes de sucumbir completamente ante la voluntad de Shion, todavía se preocupaba por él.

Pero poco a poco el youko fue invadiendo su territorio. Primero se apoderó de la casa, luego de toda la atención de su mamá.

No pudo evitar comportarse como un cachorro celoso. Extrañaba a su mamá, extrañaba quedarse a solas con ella. Pero una vez llegó Shion, lo desplazó completamente. Así que pasaba los días, solitario, jugando entre las plantas que rodeaban la casita de madera. Llevando para su mamá agua del río y remojándose horas de horas en el agua. Volvía al atardecer sucio y solo. Su mamá al principio no le decía nada, pero una vez que Shion le dijo que era el cachorro más desaliñado y horrible del mundo, su punto de vista cambio.

Ella entonces empezó a acicalarlo, con tal de que Shion estuviera complacido. Le cepillaba la cabellera roja con un peinecillo de hueso y tiraba de sus cabellos. Lo hacía llorar al jalarle los mechones pero lograba dejarle el cabello brillante y ordenado. Todo para que le pareciera más bonito a Shion, sólo por complacerlo.

"¿En qué piensas Kurama? "

Hiei lo miró curioso al ver que el zorrito miraba al horizonte.

"En nada en especial, amo Hiei. Es sólo que… pensaba…en mi casa…" Susurró agachando su cabecita. Sintiéndose muy triste de pronto.

"Me imagino que debes extrañar tu casa… a tu familia… ¿tienes familia? "

El zorrito bajó más la cabeza, al parecer despertó algún recuerdo muy triste en él.

"No señor Hiei… a nadie. "

Hiei se incorporó y besó los labios secos del youko. Acarició el cabello rojo que escapaba de su lugar y cubría su rostro en ese momento, movido por el viento. Tenía ganas de hacer algo por él, algo que de verdad le gustara mucho. Pero ¿qué podría ser?

Kurama se veía profundamente triste… de repente le haría bien salir a algún lado. ¿Pero dónde?

Además a Yomi le iba a provocar una úlcera el enterarse que habían ido a algún lado, pero no tenía que enterarse después de todo.

" Kurama, quiero que me prometas algo. "

El zorrito volteó sorprendido. ¿Qué podía ser?

"Quiero que no intentes escapar. ¿sí? No quiero que tengamos problemas con mi padre de nuevo. "

Kurama no podía creer lo que oía. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Maquinalmente movió la cabeza asintiendo. Hiei se agachó a su nivel y lo levantó en sus brazos. Lo llevó cargado hacia los límites de la casa. Luego lo puso en el suelo.

"Quiero mostrarte algo… ven conmigo. "

**XXXxxXX **

Luego de caminar un ratito, internados en el bosque que estaba detrás de la casa, llegaron a un claro en donde había un lago cristalino. Al ver el lago se acordó de su hogar, de su enorme patio de juegos a los que tenía que recurrir para huir de Shion. Todos esos eran malos recuerdos, pero la presencia de Hiei las apartaba de su mente, al tenerlo a su lado. De pronto le entraron unas ganas de quitarse la ropa, como lo hacía cuando era cachorrito y lanzarse al agua. Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo.

Se sentó tranquilamente al lado de Hiei. Pero cuando se dio cuenta este ya estaba semidesnudo y listo para saltar al agua.

"Vamos Kurama ¿No quieres darte un baño? "

No tuvo que repetírselo. Al momento estaban los dos metidos en el agua.

Chapotearon un rato, salpicándose mutuamente. El youko se había desvestido completamente e invitó a HIei a sacarse lo que le quedaba de ropa. El zorrito no usaba ropa interior, como lo había podido constatar personalmente Hiei. Así que libres de esas barreras pudieron entregarse al placer.

Hiei rodeó al youko con sus brazos y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo. No encontró protesta alguna, al contrario pudo constatar que Kurama estaba tan entusiasmado como él. Todo era cuestión de acomodarse… a pesar de que el lago no era muy profundo. Empezaron con los besos y las caricias y terminaron buscando una buena posición. Hacerlo bajo el agua era tan excitante.

Kurama se puso de espaldas a Hiei para facilitarle la vida, pero su colita espesa dificultaba las acciones. Así que se acercaron a la orilla. Apenas estaban saliendo un poco del agua Hiei aprovechó para atrapar al youko. Se lanzó sobre él cayendo ambos sobre la tierra húmeda. Se revolcaron un momento peleando por quien iba a ir encima.

Hiei ganó la partida y se subió sobre el zorrito. Kurama lo miraba desde el suelo con el cabello enlodado y los ojos brillantes. A pesar de que ambos estaban muy sucios. Kurama era el ser más perfecto de la tierra. No le interesó el lodo en su cuerpo, empezó a besarlo y mordisquearlo suavemente. Kurama se abandonó completamente en sus brazos y dejó que despacio muy despacito entrara en él.

Ahogó un gritito en la boca de Hiei. Pero este lo apretó más. El zorro gritó un poco más y sus grititos espantaron a las aves.

Hiei no podía más. Cayó rendido sobre Kurama. Ambos cubiertos de lodo, sudorosos. Pero el zorrito no tuvo suficiente, dejó que Hiei se apoye en el suelo húmedo y él se encargó de prepararlo para otra ronda más.

"Kuramaaaa. " Era fantástico… sus labios y su lengua.

El zorrito intentó responderle con la boca llena, lo que provocó una carcajada en Hiei. Pronto estaba listo para otra ronda más, pero el youko tenía intenciones de estar encima esta vez. Lo iba a complacer sin duda.

Kurama se acomodó encima de Hiei. De nuevo gritó sin poder contenerse… y se movía ayudado por las manos de Hiei que se posaron sobre sus caderas. Era tan placentero… tan delicioso… aunque no podía negar que sentía dolor.

Kurama estalló con un gemido profundo… Hiei estalló al ver a su youko caer sobre su pecho, limpiándolo con cuidado. Hiei alejaba la tristeza de su lado, alejaba todo lo malo. Lo hacía sentir tan bien.

Hiei lo abrazó llevándolo a su lado. Kurama apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, exhausto.

"Amooo Hiei… estuvo muy bueno… "susurró en su oído apenitas, antes de que el sueño lo venciera. Tenía que aceptarlo, era muy feliz.

"mmm Sí Kurama… tú lo haces estupendo… lo disfruté mucho…" se quedó en silencio un momento, recuperando el aliento.

Sin querer el cansancio los venció y ambos se quedaron dormidos. Recuperando fuerzas para más tarde, para luego seguir disfrutando más momentos juntos.

**xxxXXxxxXXxXx **

Kurama abrió los ojos y descubrió oscuridad espantado. Se había hecho de noche y ahora corría junto a Hiei, suplicándole que no dejara que su papá lo mate esta vez. Tenía tanto miedo… ahora si que se habían metido los dos en problemas. Mientras se estaban vistiendo Hiei le prometió que no dejaría que Yomi lo lastimara porque iba a afrontar toda la culpa, pero ambos sabían que ero no era suficiente.

Entraron por la puerta de atrás de la casa. Una de las criadas le dio una mirada de lástima al zorro. No había nada que hacer… estaban aún sucios por el lodo. Llegaron a la escalera y se encontraron con Yomi que los miraba furioso.

Se acercó a ambos en silencio.Hiei tomó la palabra como había prometido.

"Padre… déjame que te explique…"

Yomi no lo dejó continuar porque le dio una bofetada sonora. Kurama casi se muere de la impresión…

Hiei no podía creerlo y no salió de su asombro hasta que Yomi volvió a la carga.

"Tú… ven acá, zorro estúpido. Hiei a tu habitación y no sales de ahí hasta que yo lo ordene y esta vez me vas a obedecer.

Hubiera querido obedecer pero no podía moverse de la impresión. Lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos…jamás lo había golpeado… jamás…

Yomi agarró a Kurama del cabello y una oreja y lo aventó contra la escalera. Lo pateó un poco para reafirmar la orden que le dio. El zorrito obedeció en silencio, pero sin dejar de mirar atrás… buscando alguna reacción de Hiei… él lo había prometido.

Pero Hiei no se movió. Yomi subió con el zorro para ajustarle cuentas… Hiei no cumplió su promesa.

Kurama recibió un par de golpes en la espalda antes de que Yomi lo arrojara al cuarto de baño. Le ordenó bañarse en 5 minutos. El zorrito temblaba y apenas pudo cumplir la orden con presteza. Bajo la atenta mirada de Yomi, apenas si quedó limpiecito.

Yomi lo hizo ponerse un traje blanco que estaba preparado sobre la cama ya apenas se ató el obi lo sacó a empujones de su habitación. Ahora si que iba a cobrarle la desobediencia la youko. Lo llevaba a su habitación donde sin duda lo iba a matar a golpes… y Hiei no iba a poder hacer nada por ayudarlo.

Lo condujo a empellones a través del pasillo y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Yomi este lo estrelló contra esta. La puerta se abrió y Kurama casi muere de la impresión.

"Veo que tú también me extrañaste… mi mascota."

Kurama empezó a temblar de nuevo y volteó a un lado y al otro buscando algún lugar por donde huir. No podía estar pasando esto… sabía que el día iba a llegar pero no esperaba que tan pronto… no ahora.

Yomi detrás de él prevenía algún intento de fuga. Lo empujó y fue a dar a los brazos de su legítimo amo.

"Mi mascota… tengo tantas ganas de jugar contigo ahora… y si Yomi tiene el agrado de acompañarnos mejor… "

Karasu estaba emocionado, lo pudo sentir apenas sus cuerpos chocaron.

El youko quiso retroceder pero no pudo porque las garras de Karasu ya estaban prendidas de sus bracitos. Lo hizo entrar jalándolo porque por nada del mundo el zorrito iba a entrar por las buenas. Pero eso era más divertido después de todo.

Karasu retrocedió jalando el youko hacia sí y Yomi lo empujó hacia adentro. EL zorrito quedó al medio de los dos, a merced de ambos.

De un tirón Yomi le deshizo el obi y lo dejó caer al suelo. El kimono que traía puesto se abrió dejando su cuerpo al aire. Karasu sonrió al ver este espectáculo y retiró el kimono de su cuerpo jalándolo de los hombros… la tela cayó dejando al zorrito desnudo y asustado.

"Te extrañé mucho zorrito… "

Su amo lo agarró del cabello y empujó su cabeza hacia abajo, forzándolo a arrodillarse. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que Kurama cayó de rodillas frente a él.

" Mucho…."

El youko reprimió unas cuantas lágrimas… no podía estar pasando esto, de nuevo.

"Estar tanto tiempo sin mi mascota me ha puesto muy ansioso. Ven… "

A sugerencia de Karasu llevaron al zorrito lloroso a la cama en donde lo tumbaron. El verlo echado ahí, tan asustado… tan indefenso…

"Ven acá mi preciosa mascota… para que Yomi vaya primero. "

Y así fue,

Kurama no gritó porque su voz se atoró en su garganta.

Hiei, Hiei pensaba… Hiei ven a salvarme… pero nada lo iba a librar de esto. Ese era su destino, ser la mascota de Karasu y así sería hasta el final de sus días. Así sería porque no podía ser de otra forma. Hiei no lo iba a salvar, era un tonto por si quiera pensar algo así.

Quería morir, prefería morir antes de seguir siendo el juguete de todo el mundo. Primero de Shion, luego de Karasu y ahora de Yomi. Hasta Hiei jugó con él y luego lo abandonó en un rincón. No era posible, ya no quería seguir viviendo, no podía soportar más… estaba dispuesto a acabar con todo esta vez.

Kurama estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas. No quería hacerlo de nuevo, no quería hacerlo nunca más con ellos. Pero desde cuando él podía querer algo… no tenía de otra que someterse a las órdenes de sus amos. Se acomodó dejando que Yomi le levante las caderas y se ponga en posición. Cerró los ojos para contener sus lágrimas.

Pero no pudo más y estalló en llanto.

Era tan tonto, tan débil. No podía rendirse esta vez. Si algo podía hacer es lograr terminar todo esto. Si no podía escapar de ese lugar entonces lo haría de otro modo y para siempre.

Hiei terminó de tomar su baño reparador. A pesas de que aún estaba medio sorprendido por la actitud de Yomi, no podía dejar de preocuparse por el zorrito. Salió del cuarto de baño dejándolo inmundo de lodo. Habían pasado muy buenos momentos y no quería que terminaran de este modo. Pero no podía ir en contra de su padre, eso no podía ser. Pero por otro lado lo más probable era que Yomi lo matara a golpes… así que mejor era intentar razonar con él. Eso es lo que haría entonces, aunque sabía que tenía las de perder en este asunto. Yomi podía ser tan necio.

Estaba en todo vestirse cuando a sus oídos llegaron los gritos desgarradores del pobre youko. Yomi lo debía estar matando por como gritaba. Sin perder más tiempo abandonó su habitación desobedeciendo totalmente a Yomi.

Algo estaba muy mal, nunca había oído a Kurama gritar de ese modo, Yomi lo debía estar matando.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación y vaciló un momento. Pero la voz de Kurama lo hizo golpear la puerta hasta abrirla. Se quedó paralizado al ver el espectáculo que tenía al frente.

"¡Padre!" susurró perdiendo el aliento. "

**Continuará...**


	7. Kill me

**Nada me pertenece. Yo sólo hago un fanfic. Este capítulo ha sido editado. La versión original la encuentras en mi pag web. **

**

* * *

**

**7. Kill me**

El mundo se vino a pedazos y todo dejó de ser igual. Nunca más iba a poder verlo a su padre igual. Nunca más. No podía estar sucediendo esto. Tenía que haber cambiado de dimensión en algún momento mientras atravesaba el pasillo. No podía estar sucediendo esto. ¿Por qué su padre… y Kurama…?

No.

¿Qué era todo esto¿Por qué estaba sucediendo todo esto¿Por qué Kurama estaba haciendo esto? No podía ser. ¿Por qué con su padre? Esto era demasiado.

Inmóvil en donde quedó producto de la impresión se volvió inmune a los gritos de Kurama por un momento. Lo que le tomó reaccionar y percatarse que si no intervenía no iba a haber más zorrito para nadie.

Yomi lo estaba asfixiando con sus manos y no podía permitir algo así.

Kurama lo vio acercarse a ellos y vio como Yomi lo miraba con rabia y seguía apretando su cuello. Se lo iba a romper. Las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas heladas, sobre sus labios mojados de sangre.

"Hiei…. Sálvame…." Susurró con el último aliento que le quedaba antes de cerrar los ojos.

No lo pudo oír… estaba demasiado ocupado enfrentándose a Yomi. Karasu al ver esto se detuvo. Tomó a su mascota del suelo viendo que no reaccionaba lo echó sobre la cama.

Yomi estaba furioso. Hiei lo había desobedecido de nuevo. Todo por el zorro idiota, todo era su culpa. Los ojos de Hiei lo paralizaban, esa mirada tan severa, tan enojada, reprochándole cada una de sus acciones. Sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo. Todo por culpa de ese zorro lascivo.

"Regresa a tu habitación."

No podía soportar su mirada.

" Me desobedeces de nuevo Hiei. Eso no lo voy a tolerar. "

Hiei no encontraba palabras. Aún no podía creer lo que había visto. Por un lado quería correr a acariciar a su zorrito y por otro lado… cómo pudo… cómo pudo hacerle algo así. No. Tenía que pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría. Ahora no era el momento para nada. Cerró los ojos deseando retroceder el tiempo y que nada de esto hubiera sucedido nunca.

Por un segundo deseó nunca haber conocido a Kurama. ¿Por qué tuvo que verlo aquella tarde¿Por qué tuvo que cruzarse en su camino? No podía estar sucediendo esto, era demasiado. No podía ser, no su zorrito, no con su padre.

Todo era una farsa. Si en algún momento pensó que podía ser algo bueno, no, estaba tan equivocado. Esto era lo último. No se puede retroceder el tiempo, no se puede regresar atrás. Kurama debía irse de su vida, irse para siempre. Era mejor que se fuera, que se fuera a donde pertenecía. Lejos de ahí, era lo mejor. Le dio una última mirada a Kurama echado sobre la cama, una mirada distraída, una mirada de desprecio que Yomi atrapó en el camino. Luego aquella mirada se posó sobre él, mirándolo con odio. Yomi sabía cuanto adoraba su hijo al zorro, sin embargo no le importó en lo más mínimo.

No podía negarlo, estaba devastado. No quería ver de nuevo ni a su padre, ni a Kurama ni a nadie más en el mundo. Era demasiado, Kurama era sólo de él hasta este momento de descubrimiento. No iba a compartirlo con nadie y menos con su padre. Pero si las cosas eran así entonces no iban a cambiar. Kurama no le pertenecía, era de otro, de otros. Así eran las cosas, así las quería el zorro. Era todo, se había acabado el encanto.

Hiei se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la vida de Kurama para siempre. Nunca debío cruzarse en su camino, nunca. Si en algún momento pensó que sería algo bueno, que iba a poder cambiar las cosas, hacerlo feliz y borrar la expresión de tristeza de su rostro, no iba a poder ser. Sentía que todo fue en vano, que todas las noches sin dormir pensando como iba a poder acercarse a él con el deseo de hacerlo parte suya, fueron inútiles. No iba más la ilusión de hacerlo feliz, de confortarlo y amarlo. No más. Era un tonto tan solo pensando que algo así podía darse.

Era un real tonto, un idiota completo. Era un iluso al pensar que Kurama alguna vez iba a sentir lo mismo por él, era lo que su padre decía, un zorro estúpido. Lo único que quería era escaparse de ahí y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de lograrlo. Era lógico. Si lo hizo con él era para ganarse su lástima para luego poder escaparse. Ahora lo hacía con su padre para lograr lo mismo. Era lógico. Había sido un completo idiota.

Tan tonto.

Yomi tenía razón al decirle eso, pero él no quiso escuchar. Era un tonto, aunque a pesar de todo no podía odiarlo, pero las imágenes en su mente hacían el esfuerzo porque cambiara de opinión. Entonces empezó a recordar algunos acontecimientos previos, la vez que distraídamente vio a salir al zorro de la habitación de Yomi, las desapariciones misteriosas de Kurama durante largas horas y cuando lo encontraba este estaba exhausto.

Todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Todo fue una farsa. Nunca debió haber sucedido. Pero ya era tarde y definitivo. No iba a volver a ver a Kurama nunca más.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx **

Al día siguiente Karasu estaba listo para partir con su mascota. Yomi consternado por lo de la noche anterior. Quería que Hiei se desencantara del zorro pero no a este precio. Ahora lo iba a odiar el resto de su vida. Todo por culpa de ese zorro miserable.

Intentó hablar con él esa mañana pero no le hizo el menor caso cuando llamó a su puerta. Quería estar solo y así sería. Encerrado en su habitación quería que el mundo desapareciera. Que desapareciera el perfume embriagador que se desprendía de las hebras rojas de la cabellera de Kurama. Pero era imposible, el zorro seguía en su sistema, en cada gota de su sangre, en cada uno de sus pensamientos, en el aire que respiraba, en el ambiente. No podía evitarlo así lo quisiera.

La puerta volvió a sonar con un son delicado y presuroso. No pudo ignorar el sonido porque sabía de quien se trataba. Escuchó sollozos afuera de la puerta pero no movío ni un músculo en respuesta.

Se repitió el mismo sonido como un susurro triste. Y luego la voz de Kurama inundó la habitación.

"Hiei…. Por favor no dejes que me lleve con él. Me prometiste… lo prometiste… que… No dejes que me lleve por favor."

Su voz quebrada sonaba como la melodía más triste del mundo. Hasta podía escuchar sus lágrimas caer sobre el piso. No se movió en respuesta. No quería saber más de él.

"Por favor… no quiero ir… dice que me va a llevar lejos y no quiero irme. Por favor ayúdame. Por favor… sé que a nadie nunca le importó lo que yo quiero o piense pero a ti si. Por favor…

Saboreaba la desesperación en su voz. Pero aún así no se movía de su sitio. El zorro estaba desesperado sin duda. No podía huir de su destino. Las cosas tenían que ser así. No había futuro para ellos dos. Así eran las cosas. Kurama se debía ir y él se iba a quedar. Vería la manera de hacer su vida de nuevo, de buscar nuevas cosas. A la vez emprendería un viaje también, con tal de alejarse lo más posible del zorro idiota. Nunca más verlo, nunca más cruzarse en su camino.

"Por favor…" intentos desesperados.

Aunque no podía entender que pasaba con Hiei. ¿Acaso no lo estaba escuchando? De repente no quería saber nada con él. De repente no iba a hacer anda por él después de todo. En todo momento se estuvo engañando, sobre todo cuando pensó que podía llegar a salvarlo de su destino.

"Por favor." insistió de nuevo.

Nada.

Hiei no contestaba. El mundo se terminaba para él. Tenía que regresar a con su amo antes que se diera cuenta que no estaba a su lado. Pero Hiei era su única esperanza. De repente él podía hacer algo por él. Pero ¿qué? Si ni siquiera fue capaz de defenderlo la noche anterior. No. Ya era suficiente, no podía seguir engañándose.

Tenía que resignarse a su destino. Como cuando lo separaron del lado de su mamá y le quitaron todo lo que poseía. Todo. Ahora era igual, cuando empezaba a sentirse bien y tener algo con Hiei el destino lo separaba. La historia de su vida. Así era y así iba a terminar.

Kurama se fue. Pudo sentirlo. Cuando se alejó de la puerta, sus pasos tristes alejándose, el sonido de su colita arrastrándose por el suelo.

Se fue y con él cualquier esperanza de querer seguir adelante.

**XXXxxxXXX **

De regreso. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no iba a volver a ese lugar vivo. Entró a la habitación de su amo a punta de patadas, gracias a su intento de escapar a toda velocidad apenas puso un pie en el suelo. Eso fue lo que creyó el amo. Lo atraparon muy rápido, pero le dio tiempo suficiente para coger del suelo unas semillas. Las escondió entre su túnica y al entrar a la habitación las metió dentro de su boca. El sabor amargo le provocó nauseas pero tragó el jugo pernicioso de un solo golpe. Humedeció sus labios con saliva y estaba listo para recibir las caricias de su amo.

Y ahí venía él. Aún no tenía suficiente de su mascota. El zorrito al parecer entendía por fin cual era su lugar y esperaba obedientemente sobre la cama que se acercara. Entreabrió los labios esperando invitandolo a besarlos. Así lo hizo.

Tenía un sabor amargo, un sabor extraño. El zorro no dejó que se separara de él. Hizo que su amo lo besara profundamente, el tiempo suficiente para que descubriera de donde provenía el sabor.

"¡Maldito zorro!" gritó mientras lo abofeteaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Escupió a suelo hasta el cansancio pero sabía que no era suficiente. Tomó al zorro de sobre la cama y corrió con él. No iba a dejar que se le escape. Le ordenó a uno de los criados que busque un médico. Le encargó a uno de sus sirvientes que le dieran un vomitivo al youko y él mismo fue por uno.

Kurama empezaba a sentir los efectos del veneno. Sentía tanto cansancio, como si sus músculos perdieran toda vitalidad. Por fin iba a poder irse de ese lugar. De algo sirvieron las largas horas que pasó cuando era un cachorrito, vagando solo por las colinas. Cuando era pequeño y Shion no lo quería cerca de ellos. Lo mandaban a recoger algunas hierbas del bosque. Aprendió a conocerlas, a diferenciar las venenosas de las benignas. Las que podían sanar en horas y matar en minutos. Las semillas que había ingerido lo iban a liberar del mundo en unos minutos. Por fin. Pensaba mientras se acordaba de los días en los que recorría el mundo a solas. Cuando nadie lo quería cerca, ni su mamá. Cuando llegó Shion el mundo con ella terminó y empezó el de soledad. Tuvo que valerse solo, alimentarse solo, cuidarse solo. Shion no lo podía ver cerca, lo despreciaba tanto, el cachorro más horrible que había visto en toda su vida.

Su mamá se esforzaba por que le agradara a Shion y él mismo sintió deseos de que lo aceptara. Hacía todo lo que le decía, todo. Dejó de protestar cuando lo mandaba a buscar agua al río a cada rato, cuando lo mandaba al pueblo a hacer los recados cuando él quería jugar, cuando lo dejaba afuera de la casa. Sabía que su mamá lo quería mucho y solo quería verla feliz. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella, lo que fuera. Él la amaba de verdad y Shion también la amaba. Sólo que ella amaba más a su nuevo compañero y no había más espacio para el cachorro.

Todo era claro, nadie lo necesitaba. Nadie lo quería para nada bueno y no estaba dispuesto a seguir con lo mismo. Ni su mamá, ni Shion, ni Hiei, ni nadie iba a poder dejarlo de lado de nuevo, porque este era el final.

En medio del trance delicioso de no saber que sucede alrededor dejó que le metieran una serie de cosas por la garganta. Su estómago estalló en revolución e hizo que botara el veneno en violentos espasmos. Vomitó violentamente repetidas veces. Su cerebro reaccionó en tardía protesta. El veneno salía de su sistema y la puerta de escape se le cerraba de nuevo.

De repente algún residuo del veneno había quedado para romper las ataduras que lo unían al mundo. Pero no podía estar seguro. Hurgó en sus bolsillos en busca de más semillas y halló una última. La tomó entre sus dedos bendiciendo su presencia. La metió dentro de su boca lo más rápido que pudo, pero uno de los criados que luchaba para salvarle el pellejo presencio el intento. No iba a permitir esto así que dio la voz y obligó al zorro a escupir la semilla y de paso un diente, del golpe que le dio.

Kurama cayó al suelo adolorido y desesperado. Un nuevo intento que no daba resultado. No había de otra, no lo querían en el más allá tampoco. El mundo se le vino encima. Pero sonrió cuando empezó a sentirse mal de nuevo. Quizá después de todo algo del veneno logró escapar de los intentos de los criados.

Karasu apareció furioso al escuchar los reportes de los criados. Entró a donde el youko se retorcía adolorido y lo pateó furioso. Estaba albergando la posibilidad de acabar con él en recompensa por su intento de matarlo.

De repente era una buena idea. Por ahora iba a encargarse de que el zorro sobreviva y luego se iba a dar el placer de matarlo con sus propias manos. Como con su anterior mascota. Fue tan delicioso y con ese youko sería igual sin duda.

**XXXxxxXXX **

El sonido de la cascada era maravilloso. Se quitaba su ropita y se arrojaba desnudo al agua. Nadaba horas de horas y atrapaba uno o dos peces. Luego corría al lado de su mamá a mostrarle lo que había conseguido. Al principio su mamá lo besaba y abrazaba y preparaban lo que había atrapado para la cena. Luego llegaba Shion con un trozo gigante de carne y su mamá lo llenaba de besos y abrazos. Y Shion lo miraba con desprecio de nuevo, al verlo sucio y despeinado. Se quejaba de que siempre andaba todo desaliñado.

Su mamá preocupada por esto empezó a acicalarlo, a peinar su cabello rojo hasta que quedaba liso y sin nudos, a refregarle la piel hasta que quedaba libre de manchas. Lavaba su única muda de ropa y lo obligaba a mantenerse limpio para cuando Shion volviera. Una vez llegaba a casa con lo que había traído para su mamá seguía con la cantaleta de que era un cachorro horrible. Eso la entristecía mucho y la hacía llorar a veces. Shion lo mandaba a dormir afuera porque decía que era el culpable de las lágrimas de su mamá. No era cierto, aunque de cierto modo sí, no tenía la culpa de ser un cachorro horrible después de todo.

Shion era muy cruel con él y su mamá lo sabía o de cierto modo se daba cuenta de las cosas. Ella quería de todo corazón que se llevaran bien ambos. Pero ninguno de los dos ponía de su parte. Kurama trataba de alejarse lo más posible de él, pero cuando estaba su mamá por ahí, se pegaba a ella lo más posible. Apenas Shion ponía un pie en la casa lo obligaba a apartarse de su lado. Al principio no le hacía caso aunque se muriera de miedo de darle la contra. Cuando lo miraba y de un gesto lo largaba de la casa hacía como que no entendía las cosas y se pegaba a su mamá.

Ella siempre estaba demasiado ocupada en las cosas de la casa como para estarse fijando es eso. Kurama la estorbaba cuando quería hacer los quehaceres y se ponía en medio o la seguía como su sombra. En su afán de hacer sus cosas tranquilas se zafaba de su cachorro dejándolo a merced de Shion. Al principio sólo lo miraba con sus ojos pequeños y dorados y eso era suficiente para largarlo de la habitación. Pero ante la terquedad del cachorro empezó a jalarlo de la cola o del cabello y aventarlo fuera de la casa.

Una vez tuvo la desgracia de quedarse a solas con Shion, una vez que su mamá tuvo que irse a otro pueblo un par de días. Esos días le parecieron años. Se propuso desaparecer de su vista y no aparecer hasta que su mamá volviera pero no. El youko necesitaba a alguien que lo atendiera. Y como para algo debía servir el horrible cachorro. Aunque aún era muy pequeño se hizo cargo de los deberes. No le fue bien después de todo. Cuando el adulto llegó a casa luego de salir como siempre lo hacía, no encontró al cachorro ni a nadie en casa, ni almuerzo o cena o nada parecido.

No le fue difícil encontrar al cachorro jugando apaciblemente entre las piedras de la cascada del río plateado. Había almorzado unos peces que atrapó y cocinó al fuego. Las espinas estaban aún regadas entre la hierba. Sus orejitas le advirtieron tarde la presencia del youko adulto lo cual dificultó su escape. Vio que venía hacia él furioso, sus ojos dorados brillaban con ira.

Estaba desnudo y húmedo. No había tiempo de buscar su ropa así que emprendió el escape sin éxito. Debió suponer que no era rival para un youko adulto. Shion lo atrapó y arrastró sobre las piedras que se le clavaron en la piel. Gritó de susto y de dolor. El youko tomó del suelo su ropa y lo arrastró hasta la hierba. Lo aventó y lo empezó a golpear con tanta fuerza que podía jurar que sus manos eran de piedra.

Kurama gritó como cachorro herido llamando a su madre, pero nadie lo oyó, ella estaba demasiado lejos para auxiliarlo. Shion no se detuvo y siguió hasta que el horrendo cachorro se quedó en silencio demasiado cansado para seguir llorando.

Lo obligó a vestirse y luego ató sus manitos juntas con una soga. Lo llevó arrastrando todo el camino hasta la casa y lo ató al árbol del costado de la cabaña.

Kurama esperó ahí a su madre que lloró toda la noche por su culpa cuando lo vio. Finalmente ella consiguió que Shion le de permiso para curarlo. Ahora si le podía dar la razón, era el cachorro más horrible, morado, magullado y herido del mundo. Su mamá recogió hojas verdes y pardas del bosque y cubrió con ellas su cuerpo. Lo besó tiernamente y lo dejó descansar. Las plantas hicieron que se recuperara pronto. Desde ese día se mantuvo lo más lejos posible de Shion, se rindió sabiendo que aquella era una batalla que no iba a poder ganar. Se limitó a obedecerlo en todo lo que le decía y hacía todo muy rápido para no enojarlo. No quería más problemas con él ni ver triste a su mamá.

Pensaba en ella a cuando pensaba en huir. Se imaginaba que ella iba a estar al final del camino que se dibujaba a lo lejos. De repente esperándolo, de repente aún en la cabañita donde vivían hacía mucho tiempo. De repente ni lo reconocía. Había pasado mucho tiempo, ya no era un cachorrito. De repente ahora sí Shion lo aceptaba en la casa. Pero no… eso no iba a ser jamás. Si lograba escaparse no podía regresar a su casa.

Podía vivir en el bosque, viviría del bosque como lo hizo cuando era un cachorro. Sabía como hacerlo y esas cosas no se olvidan. Pero cuando, si no conseguía escapar de ese lugar. Ahora seguía encerrado recuperándose. Sabía que cuando abandonara esa habitación sería la última vez. La próxima vez no iba a fallar, no podía fallar.

Su amo había entrado a visitarlo un par de veces durante su estadía en el calabozo donde estaba encerrado. Lo golpeó un par de veces y luego se fue sin decirle nada. Cada vez que se abría la puerta él esperaba ver entrar a Hiei. Quería verlo de nuevo y sentir sus caricias.

Pero no lo iba a volver a ver porque no podía regresar a ese lugar, con Yomi. Aunque Hiei parecía tan distinto a ellos, a todos lo amos que había conocido hasta entonces. Todos los anteriores lo usaban como un juguete y lo botaban a un lado cuando ya no lo querían.

Desde que abandonó su casa cuando era un cachorro y perdió su libertad había pasado por muchos amos. Todos lo trataron mal o peor que su actual amo. Su única ventaja como cachorro era que perdía pronto la conciencia y no sentía nada. De igual modo trabajaba duro y obedecía cada una de las órdenes que le daban. Pero fue con Karasu que conoció el precio de no ser un cachorro horrible.

Pero si antes no pudo huir no sabía como iba a poder hacerlo ahora. Desde que lo arrancaron de su casa intentó escapar y escapar. Regresar con su familia aunque no los quisieran por ahí.

**XXXxxxXXX **

La puerta se abrió y entró uno de los sirvientes del amo. Lo liberaron de donde estaba atado con cadenas e hicieron que se levantara. Sus piernas estaban tan adoloridas, tan cansadas que le costó trabajo volverlas a la vida.

El mismo ritual de siempre, lo bañaron y acicalaron para dejarlo listito para usar. El zorrito no protestó ni les dio ningún problema a ninguno de ellos como solía hacer. No protestó, ni se sacudió como un gusano que sacan de la tierra, ni nada. Se dejó conducir a la habitación del amo y ahí dentro lo esperó en silencio. Sentado en la cama, sereno mientras la luz de media noche entraba por la ventana.

Karasu entró a su habitación en busca de su mascota. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio al zorrito sentado esperándolo. Pareciera que por fin había aprendido la lección. De repente no era necesario buscarse otra mascota. Lucía tan bien vestido con un traje blanco, como si tuviera puesta su mortaja de antemano. Sonrió y se acercó a él, aún con ganas de lastimarlo más. No había olvidado lo que trató de hacer. Si lo intentó una vez, lo haría de nuevo sin duda, no se iba a arriesgar.

Se sentó al lado del zorrito que lo miró con ojos vacios. Recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amo, buscando su calor. Imaginaba que era Hiei, que era él quien estaba a su lado. El trago amargo era primero luego el dulce sabor de la libertad.

Este gesto tan poco propio del zorrito lo puso en guardia. Algo tramaba su mascota, pero esta vez no le iba a resultar. Lo hizo a un lado violentamente rompiendo el trance de Kurama, por un momento los ojos le volvieron a brillar, pero de un modo distinto.

No era Hiei a quien tenía en frente, sino a la persona más despreciable del mundo. No podía hacer nada en su contra por ahora, llevaba las de perder. Karasu lo agarró del cabello y lo hizo ponerse de pie.

No le iba a dar gusto una vez más, esta vez iba a pelear, así fuera lo último que hacía no le iba a resultar tan fácil a su amo tenerlo en su cama. Una vez hizo que se arrodillara frente a él descubrió sus intenciones. Lo abofeteó con tanta fuerza que hizo que su traje blanco se tiña de sangre. A Kurama no le importó el dolor, lo miró con todo el odio que podía tener.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa Youko? No me desafíes que te puede ir mal. "

Kurama se quedó de rodillas bajó las orejas y la cabeza. Sus dientes salieron a relucir sin que Karasu se diera cuenta. Estaba bastante harto de todo y ya no le importaba que lo mataran con tal de salir de ese lugar.

"Así está mejor. " Y se sentó sobre la cama esperando que su mascota haga su trabajo.

Kurama se acercó a su amo, aún de rodillas y cuando este lo tomó de los cabellos para obligarlo a meterse todo su miebro en la boca, lo mordió. Primero le metió un mordisco a su miembro y luego a la mano que tanto daño le había hecho. Se prendió su mano a punta de mordiscos abriendo una herida sangrante. Se retiró un poco porque sabía lo que venía, lo iba a matar sin duda.

En efecto, Karasu se puso de pie de un salto. Furioso. Su mano en llamas y su miembro ahora flácido y adolorido. No le había hecho mucho daño pero igual, ese zorro iba a morir. Lo descubrió tratando de ocultarse debajo de la cama. Lo atrapó de la cola haciéndolo gritar como siempre cuando lo tomaba de ahí. Era una de sus zonas más sensibles y lo sabía. Por eso disfrutaba pisarle la cola cada vez que entraba al calabozo a asegurarse de que no muriera aún, pensando como lo iba a matar lentamente.

Ahora era el momento, se había imaginado el rostro de terror en su mascota como lo hizo la anterior que lloró y suplicó por su vida. El youko sobre la cama aún vestido se veía desafiante todavía, con los labios ensangrentados y los ojos brillantes. Lo abofeteo hasta que sintió que la mano se le acalambraba. Pero el zorro lo seguía mirando con desafío.

Sabía perfectamente como quitarle esa expresión del rostro. Así que decidió que ya era hora.

Intentó arrancarle la ropa al zorrito sin éxito. Peleó como nunca, revolviéndose sobre la cama gritando y lanzando dentelladas. Sin quererlo se estaba haciendo más deseable para el otro mundo. Ahora si que iba a ser más placentero mandarlo al más allá.

Así y todo Karasu se echó sobre Kurama y aprovechó que su mascota estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de sacarse del cuello una de sus manos que parecían tenazas. Se colocó entre sus piernas separándolas con su cuerpo. El zorrito se revolvió aún más sobre la cama, gritando y arañándole el rostro.

Lo iba a matar ahora mismo.

Logró su cometido sometiendo al zorro una vez más. Había ganado. Lo tenía debajo de su cuerpo y ahora la presión en su cuello hacía efecto. El youko empezaba a perder fuerzas. Lo soltó para evitar asfixiarlo completamente. Atrapó sus manos y lo dejó gritar mientras trataba de soltarse. Luego se acomodó un poco más y consiguió abrir completamente las piernas del youko. Ingresó en el de un solo golpe y el youko le gritó en el oído con todas sus fuerzas. Karasu levantó la cabeza escapando de una dentellada de su mascota que casi le arranca la oreja. Siguió con las penetraciones violentas drenando las fuerzas de su mascota con cada una de ellas.

Kurama estaba furioso, no podía seguir con esto, pero estaba tan cansado. Sus brazos estaban presos bajo una mano enorme de Karasu, sus piernas separadas dolían demasiado. Empezó a patalear a pesar del dolor, intentando zafarse, intentando sacárselo de encima. Karasu se resistió y ejerció más presión sobre él. El zorrito se movía mucho lo cual le daba más placer. De repente debió hacérselo así mas seguido.

Llegando al clímax apretó más sus manos impidiendo que huya. El zorrito se estaba quedando quieto y adolorido. Las ganas de pelear se iban consumiendo. Se quedó quieto finalmente cuando su amo estalló dentro de él.

Karasu se levantó triunfal. Le dio una mirada a su mascota, desparramada sobre la cama, envuelta en sangre fresca. Sus ojos cerrados y sus labios separados, su carita de dolor, sus orejas agachadas y su cola inerte.

Era el momento de acabar con él. Así que decidió que ya era el momento. Recuperó rápido su erección y se volvió a colocar sobre el zorro. Él había sido quien le recomendó a Yomi el apretarle el cuello al zorro para sentirse mejor dentro de él. Y así era. Ingresó de nuevo dentro de su mascota haciéndola gritar de nuevo e inmediatamente rodeó con sus manos su cuello blanco.

Apretó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que los ojos del zorrito se llenen de lágrimas. Apretaba los dientes mientras sentía como el aire se bloqueaba en su garganta y se le empezaba a oscurecer la habitación.

Karasu empezó a disfrutar como nunca el espectáculo, su mascota estaba llorando. Apretó más todavía pero no lo suficiente para quebrar su cuellito. El zorrito lloraba a mares, pero por lo menos así se iba a liberar de todo.

"Hiei…" susurró…

" Hiiieeeii." gimió esta vez.

Karasu se detuvo en seco al oír esto. Le pareció muy cómico escuchar el nombre de Hiei en los labios de su mascota. Recordó la historia que le contó Yomi, esa acerca de su hijo enamorándose perdidamente del zorrito. Era tan gracioso sobre todo cuando parecía que su mascota sentía algo parecido por él. Yomi lo sabía así que le había pedido que lo aleje lo más posible de su hijo.

"¿Hiei¿Acaso crees que va a venir a salvarte? Eres aún más estúpido de lo que pensé mascotita. Ya me contaron la historia de tu romance con el hijo de Yomi. ¿Es qué en algún momento creíste que era en serio? Hiei se divirtió contigo tanto como mi buen amigo Yomi lo hizo. Todo el mundo lo hace. Sólo para eso sirves. "

Pero eso ya lo sabía, Hiei se estaba divirtiendo con él pero que Karasu se lo dijera era peor todavía. Pero Hiei se lo prometió, le prometió que lo iba a defender de lo que fuera, de Yomi, de todo. No era justo, como pudo mentirle así. Si él confiaba en Hiei, si hasta llegó a pensar que decía la verdad y a querer quedarse a su lado para siempre.

Kurama se deshizo en llanto. Eso le dolió más que nada en el mundo, más que cuando lo separaron de su casa, mucho más. Por un momento pensó que Hiei lo quería, como pensó que su mamá lo hacía pero igual lo dejó ir. No era justo, ya no tenía porque seguir peleando. Pero si de ese modo iba a poder terminar con todo esto, que así sea.

Karasu siguió apretando su cuello y las manos de Kurama con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se posaron sobre su pecho. Avanzaron hacia su garganta y clavó sus garras en ella haciendo que descendiera sobre él y pudo tener a su alcance una oreja. La mordió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Su amo se levantó enfurecido y le dio tiempo para levantarse de la cama. La vida volvía a sus pulmones y saltó de la cama en dirección contraria a la de su amo. Vio como se acercaba a él enfurecido. Cerró los ojos y esperó

**Continuará...**


	8. Let me forget

**Ninguno de los personajes de YYH son mios.. Yo solo escribo fanfic nada mas. ****No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. Este capítulo ha sido editado. La versión original la encuentras en mi pag web. **

* * *

**  
8. Let me forget**

Igual no podría dormir por más que lo intentara. Así que la conmoción afuera de su habitación lo sacó de la cama. En el aire aún podía percibir el aroma desesperante de Kurama. Abrió la puerta despacio mirando por una rendija para ver que estaba ocurriendo. Algo debía ocurrir para que en la madrugada su padre y varios sirvientes dieran vueltas por la casa.

Estiró un brazo por la rendija de la puerta y atrapó a una de las criadas que pasaba justo por enfrente de su habitación.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Preguntó a la misma criada que lo había ayudado con el youko unos días antes. Kurama de nuevo, no lo iba a poder sacar de su mente tan fácil.

La chica apenas se recuperó del susto de ser absorbida dentro de la habitación y alcanzó a balbucear algo.

"El youko amo, se ha escapado. El amo, lo va a cazar. Lo va a matar amo. El pobre zorrito, amo."

La chica sufría por recuperar el aliente y Hiei la dejó ir. Así que Kurama se había escapado. Pues sería mejor que no se dejara atrapar porque si no sería el fin para él. Intentó regresar a su cama pero no podía hacerlo sin preocuparse por Kurama.

Salió de su habitación en busca de Yomi. Lo encontró apunto de salir en busca del zorrito.

"Veo que saliste de tu habitación y por qué motivo. No es necesario que me digas nada ya sé que vas a decir, Hiei. Pero tu adorado Youko esta vez firmó su sentencia de muerte. Intentó matar a su amo así que ahora apenas lo atrape va a pagarlas todas."

Hiei no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral. Pero ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por ese zorro estúpido? Por ese traidor repugnante. No debía importarle en lo más mínimo lo que le suceda.

"Así que Hiei puedes regresar a tu habitación a esperar por tu estúpido zorro que va a regresar con los pies por delante."

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en los labios finos de Yomi.

"Voy contigo." le respondió arrebatándole el arma que tenía en las manos.

Yomi no pudo evitar devolverle una mirada de sorpresa. Hiei hablaba en serio y ese zorrito si que iba a regresar como alfombra para la casa.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX **

Podía estar en cualquier lugar. Pero a Yomi se le había metido que debía estar en algún lugar del bosque aledaño. Sería porque habían encontrado rastros de sangre en la hierba que rodeaba el jardín de la casa. Ese zorro era lo suficientemente estúpido para volver, o es que estaba demasiado herido.

Igual no iba a llegar muy lejos. Ese zorro idiota.

Yomi y un grupo de sus sirvientes se internaron en el bosque con lámparas en busca del zorro. Sabían que lo iban a atrapar y Yomi no podía esperar para apretarle las orejas de nuevo y llenarlo de patadas. Lo iba a matar esta vez. Se iba a librar de ese maldito zorro de una buena vez. Hiei al parecer estaba decepcionado del maldito youko, porque se había unido a la cacería. De todas maneras debía tenerlo bien vigilado.

Caminaron durante buena parte de la madrugada y al youko se lo había tragado la tierra.

Harto de la perseguir al aire y no poder dejar de pensar en Kurama, en lo bien que sentía en sus brazos, lo suaves de sus labios. Estaba tan cansado de todo que decidió separarse del grupo por un rato. Se escabulló de la vigilancia de Yomi y se internó en el bosque, en busca de su lugar favorito.

Ese claro en el bosque era un lugar maravilloso. EL lago en el centro, rodeado por árboles enormes al cual solo se podía acceder entrando a una cueva escondida. Era un lugar tan perfecto porque sólo él sabía como entrar. Él y el estúpido zorro.

Hiei se deslizó entre las rocas que daban la entrada al escondite perfecto cuando el fuerte olor que desprendía Kurama lo golpeó. Estaba ahí, podía apostar su vida en ello. En algún lugar de ese claro estaba el youko escondiéndose del mundo.

Y efectivamente, no tuvo más que avanzar y el youko salió de entre las sombras. El terrible perfume de su cabello lo delataba, sólo tenía que seguirle el rastro. Se veía muy mal, solo verlo hizo que se sintiera muy mal

"¿Por qué viniste? Debes ser más idiota de lo que ya sabía que eras."

Kurama lo miró resentido al oír semejantes palabras. Esperaba un mejor recibimiento, debía confesarlo. Bajó las orejitas preguntándose si después de todo fue una buena idea salir a la luz. Pero no podía evitarlo, con Hiei tan cerca, su voluntad se turbaba.

"Hiei, vine porqué no tengo a donde ir."

"Eso es obvio. Eres un idiota Kurama. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu amo? Estas en graves problemas"

Era lógico que pensara eso, claro, Hiei era uno de ellos. Que tonto era en tan solo pensar que para él sería diferente. Ahora si que estaba perdido, vino a buscar a Hiei no sólo porque en su jardín se encontraban las hierbas curativas que lo iban a mantener vivo por un tiempo, sino porque en el fondo pensaba que lo iba a salvar.

Que lejos de la realidad estaba.

"Hiei por favor no me lleves con ellos de nuevo. Por favor, prefiero morir antes que regresar a su lado. Por favor."

Hiei lo miró sorprendido pero se mantuvo en su posición. Este zorro era un mentiroso, un traidor. No podía creer ni una sílaba que saliera de su boca.

"Kurama, no hagas esto más difícil. Debes regresar a donde perteneces."

Aquellas palabras no pudieron sonar más terribles en otros labios. A dónde perteneces, se había preguntado muchas veces. Alguna vez creyó que pertenecía al bosque, al río plateado, a los campos verdes, a la cabañita de madera que se erguía sobre la colina. Pero nunca al lado de su madre… junto a ella no. Definitivamente no. Entonces a dónde. A su amo sin duda. A aquél sujeto que disfrutaba lastimándolo de todos los modos posibles, haciéndolo sentir que no era más que un objeto con el cual se podía divertir cuanto quisiera. No era más que una cosa la cual no podía pensar ni sentir nada, sólo lo que su amo quisiera.

Pero Hiei lo hizo sentir de otro modo. Por primera vez desde hacía un largo tiempo alguien lo hacía sentirse así. Como que importaba en algo, como que era algo valioso para alguien. Pero sólo fue una ficción con la que se engañaba para seguir con vida, una fantasía con la que soñaba cada vez que despertaba al lado de su amo sintiéndose lo más miserable sobre la tierra.

Hiei podía ser tan cruel, aún más que sus otros amos. Hiei le hizo creer que sentía algo por él, que se preocupaba por él aunque sea un poquito. Pero todo era una mentira y él era tan tonto que se lo creyó. Después de todo el amo Yomi tenía razón, era un zorro estúpido. Así como Shion tuvo razón en apartarlo de su casa y de su vida, porque era un cachorro horrible.

Ante el pequeño silencio, Hiei empezó a inquietarse. ¿Y si el zorro tramaba algo? No iba a tener corazón para detenerlo y menos para lastimarlo. Sentía la necesidad de saltar sobre él y besarlo hasta perder la conciencia. No podía casi controlarse. Kurama se veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable, como un niño pequeño.

"Kurama…"

El zorrito lo miró y sus ojos lo deshicieron.

"Hiei, amo Hiei… tienes que matarme."

Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

"Por favor…. Si no me puedes salvar entonces mátame. No voy a volver a ese lugar nunca más si no es muerto. No quiero volver con el amo Karasu, ni con el amo Yomi. No quiero que nadie más me vuelva a tocar como ellos lo hacen. Por favor amo Hiei, te lo ruego. Mátame porque si usted lo hace sé que no me va a lastimar mucho."

Se quebró su voz y Hiei no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

"Por favor… por favor amo Hiei. Por favor."

No podía estar sucediendo esto, tenía que estar alucinando.

Kurama cayó de rodillas frente a él con los ojos hinchados por retener las lágrimas. Apoyó su frente en la pierna de Hiei, sin perder de vista el arma que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

Hiei deambulaba en el limbo. Sabía que no iba a poder hacer nada por él si es que Yomi lo encontraba. Odiaba reconocerlo pero le estaba entrando una lástima profunda hacia Kurama. Pero no ¿cómo podría saber si era verdad todo lo que decía? Una vez más Kurama trataba de ganarse su lastima para poder escapar de ahí. Era esa su única intención y no iba a escatimar esfuerzos en lograrlo. Tal y como hizo cuando se acostó con él y luego con Yomi y … era mejor no pensar en eso.

"Deja ya de fingir Kurama. Deja ya toda tu farsa. Lo que quieres es escapar y no te interesa lo que tengas que hacer con tal de lograrlo."

Kurama levantó los ojos clavándolos en lo de Hiei.

"No me vas a convencer con tus mentiras. Tienes que pagar por lo que hiciste y no voy a ser yo el que se encargue de eso. Levántate que vienes conmigo."

El youko lejos de levantarse cayó al suelo como sin vida. Su frente chocó con el suelo frío. Si Hiei lo iba a sacar de ahí sería arrastrando y muerto.

"Deja de hacer tanto drama. Levántate de una vez."

"No. No estoy mintiendo Hiei. ¿Por qué tendría que mentirte? "Pálido y su voz se entrecortaba por el llanto.

"Si quiero escapar es porque desde que me arrancaron de mi casa mi vida ha sido miserable. Y ya no quiero seguir en esa situación. ¿Acaso no es algo justo? Toda mi vida desde que era un cachorro he pasado de amo en amo y cada uno era peor que el otro. Uno me rompió la cabeza porque vendí en el mercado menos que el día anterior, otro casi me quema vivo cuando me demoré en servirle su comida y ahora…. Y ahora…. Hiei… esta vez mi actual amo me trata peor que todos los anteriores porque me hace hacer cosas horribles. Yo no quiero hacerlo más con él Hiei. No quieroo…."

El youko no pudo evitar gritar de ira. Estaba furioso y asustado. No tenía fuerzas para pelear con Hiei y menos para huir corriendo. Estaba perdido y rindiéndose sin remedio.

Hiei se estaba ablandando a cada segundo. Si es que estaba diciendo la verdad entonces…

Si es que tan solo estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿Cómo podía creerle? No podía creerle. No podía….

Kurama…

No podía estar mintiendo, no podía estar mintiéndole. No era posible… solo quería ganarse su lastima y compasión. Este zorro estaba engañándolo una vez más.

"Ya basta Kurama. Ya basta. Deja el drama a un lado, deja las mentiras. No quiero nada de eso. Es suficiente"

Kurama se incorporó lentamente del suelo. La tela de su kimono hecha trizas, oliendo a sangre seca. Se puso de pie frente a Hiei y lo miró desconsolado. No iba a ir por su propia voluntad, iba a tener que arrastrarlo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Si iba a morir entonces primero iba a tomar un baño.

Soltó los jirones que quedaban sobre su cuerpo y el obi cayó primero. Luego el resto del kimono y Hiei no pudo hacer la cabeza a un lado. Al ver su cuerpo desnudo y maltratado. Avanzó torpemente rumbo al lago a espaldas de Hiei, si lo iba a matar por lo menos le dejaría tener una última voluntad.

Despacio entró al agua oscura y fresca. Cuando era un cachorro disfrutaba tanto remojarse horas de horas en la cascada. Ahí vivía, pescaba, se bañaba, jugaba como el cachorro desplazado que era. Era tan delicioso tumbarse sobre la hierba y secarse al sol. Lo malo fue cuando Shion descubrió su lugar favorito.

Siempre que quería atormentarlo lo buscaba ahí. Como aquella mañana en la que el cachorro más horrible del mundo estaba reposando tranquilamente sobre la hierba de la cascada, donde se había ido para evitar molestar a nadie. Tendido miraba al cielo tratando de explicarse el porque de la nueva actitud de su mamá. Ella se mostraba cada vez más indiferente con el cachorro. De repente estaba molesta con él por lo de la vez que no atendió como debía a Shion. De repente nunca lo iba a perdonar. Eso era muy triste y le estaban entrando ganas de llorar.

Sus orejitas vibraron al sentir pasos sobre la hierba. No podía ser otro que Shion que venía por él. Se levantó despacito preparándose para correr si es que algo malo intentaba. El youko adulto lo miró con el mismo desprecio de siempre.

"Ven aquí inútil."

Kurama nunca desobedecía, menos aún después de que casi lo mata la última vez. Se acercó a él cuidando de no ponerse muy a su alcance. Entonces empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la casa. Algo quería con él ahora, seguro lo iba a regañar por algo que hizo, o de repente que no hizo.

Pero cuando se estaban dirigiendo a casa lo hizo cambiar de ruta. Algo no estaba bien. Se empezó a asustar porque lo más probable es que fuera algo malo para él.

El cachorrito no pudo hacer nada por correr a su casa porque Shion lo tomó de la mano, previniendo que se escape. Apenas alcanzó a darle una última mirada mientras descendían por las colinas hacia el pueblo. Su casita iba desapareciendo despacio conforme iba avanzando, en la ventana le pareció ver la figura de su mamá.

Shion lo llevó al pueblo a donde siempre iba con su mamá. Se detuvieron muy cerca de donde él vio a Shion por primera vez.

Se acercaron a unas carretas cargadas de cosas. Era de esos mercaderes que su mamá solía visitar para comprar cosas. El youkai lo miró fijamente una vez estuvieron frente a él. Shion le dio un empellón que lo mandó a los pies del mercader.

Apenas pudo levantar la cabeza cuando el mercader lo atrapó del cabello y lo hizo levantarse.

"Trato hecho."

Dijo y le tiró a Shion una bolsita marrón que hizo un sonido metálico cuando cayó sobre sus manos.

El cachorro no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su instinto le dijo que debía correr tanto como le permitieran sus patitas. Pero su cabello seguía atrapado en las garras del mercader. Igual corrió dejando cabellos rojos en su mano.

No llegó muy lejos porque Shion lo atrapó al vuelo. Lo golpeó entonces con su puño y lo mandó al suelo.

Cuidado con la mercancía. No me lo vayas a romper." el mercader lo hizo ponerse de pie de nuevo y esta vez se aseguró de que el aterrado cachorrito no se escape.

Kurama empezó a llorar desconsolado. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que Shion quisiera, hasta irse a vivir a la cascada para no molestarlo. Pero no quería separarse de su mamá. Todo menos eso.

Se tiró a los pies de Shion enjugándolos con sus lágrimas.

Por favor…. Nunca le he pedido nada… por favor no me separes de mi mamita. – lloriqueó desconsolado.

No estaba seguro de que funcionara pero tenía que intentarlo. Estaba tan asustado y se aferró a una de las piernas del enorme youko.

Shion lo miró de nuevo con una mezcla de desprecio y satisfacción. Tomó al cachorro horrible y se lo entregó a su nuevo dueño.

Y ahora tanto tiempo después podía recordar perfectamente esos pequeños ojos dorados. Mientras se sumergía dentro del agua y trataba de dejar todo atrás. Quería olvidarlo todo de una vez y poder morir en paz.

Seguro su mamá estaba donde la dejó aquella mañana triste, cocinando en la cocina de su casa. Y seguro esperó que su cachorro volviera como todos los días y no fue así. La extrañaba tanto quizá algún día la iba a volver a ver, de repente en el otro mundo. No podía estar seguro.

El agua limpiaba su cuerpo pero su memoria seguía contaminada por tantos malos recuerdos. Y haciendo un balance, pesaban más los malos porque eran más abundantes.

Ahora solo quería olvidarlo todo, olvidarse de que su cuerpo sangraba y que las plantas curativa no lo habían aliviado lo suficiente. Olvidar que su vida había sido menos miserable desde que conoció a Hiei. Olvidar que Hiei no le creía ni lo quería más a su lado.

Pero es que una vez pensó que podría ser feliz al lado de Hiei y quedarse a su lado. Pero tenía que entender que nadie lo quería, para nada bueno. Suspiró profundamente listo para salir del agua cuando se dio la vuelta en busca de Hiei.

Pero Hiei estaba entrando al agua en su búsqueda.

Se asusto un poco. De repente lo iba a venir a sacar del agua arrastras. Debía olvidarse que Hiei había sido bueno con él porque no iba a volver a ser así.

Agachó la cabeza cuando Hiei estuvo cerca de él, dentro del agua, como queriendo hundirse dentro y desparecer. Su colita se arremolinaba ansiosa bajo el agua.

Hiei lo obligó a abrir los ojos violentamente cuando lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó profundamente.

¿Acaso él también?

Se relajó entonces dejando su cuerpo hundirse ligeramente en el agua. Hiei lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho. Ahora si estaba asustado.

Lo hizo salir del agua y que se tendiera en el suelo.

Hiei descendió sobre él despacio sin dejar de besarlo. Lo besó desde la frente, descendiendo por su garganta hasta llegar al sur de su ombligo. Kurama tuvo que reprimir un grito de emoción. No podía estar sucediendo esto, de nuevo. Pero con Hiei era distinto, era placentero.

Sus manos recorrían sus contornos despacio, con la suavidad de una hoja. Dibujando sus líneas con las yemas de los dedos. Rozando apenas con sus labios su piel de cera.

Kurama empezó a temblar de emoción y le entregó su boca por completo.

Hiei despacio se hizo un lugar en medio de sus piernas húmedas. Se frotó ligeramente haciendo que el zorrito vibre un poco más. Sus respiraciones se volvieron pesadas y violentas.

Kurama separó sus piernas más y las acomodó sobre los hombros de Hiei.

Despacio, muy despacio Hiei entró dentro del zorrito haciéndolo gemir ligeramente. No era lo mismo que con otros, debía admitirlo, esto era muy distinto.

El youko se aferró a su espalda, rodeándola con sus manitos. Por un momento el dolor desaparecía y todo volvía a ser placentero. Ya no sentía nada, solo la necesidad de quedarse en ese estado para siempre.

Hiei se movía despacio abandonándose sobre el zorrito. No podía escapar de la realidad, necesitaba estar al lado de Kurama, porque se sentía tan bien a su lado, porque cuando estaba con él, el mundo estaba completo.

"MMMnnnn." Kurama se mordía los labios para no gritar. Estaba demasiado emocionado para detenerse y sus gritos podrían atraer a sus perseguidores.

Abrió los ojos, cosa que nunca hacía cuando estaba en el proceso de darle placer a alguien, pero esta vez era Hiei quien estaba a su lado. Sonrió despacio mientras ahogaba un grito. Hiei estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y él también.

Hiei sabía como tocarlo para hacerlo sentirse bien. Ya no le dolía nada y las cosas se veían de un modo distinto. Ya no quería otra cosa que quedarse con Hiei para siempre. Pero lo más probable era que terminando le tendría que disparar. Cualquier cosa por no regresar al lado de su amo.

"Kuraamaaa… nnnn…" susurraba Hiei sin poder controlar su respiración. Estaba tan cerca de llegar al clímax que ya casi podía sentirlo.

"Hiei…. Annnn Hiei prométeme que me vas… a salvar est….aa veeeeezz ahhhnnnnnnnn "

Hiei no lo estaba oyendo. En sus oídos campanas y su cuerpo a punto de estallar. Se aferró a las piernas del zorrito y continuó con la marcha. Un poco más y Kurama empezó a acompañarlo al ritmo de sus caderas.

"Kuraamaaa… yo te amo…"

Estalló dentro de él haciendo que el youko haga lo mismo. Hiei cayó sobre su cuerpo rendido y exhausto. Cansado por el esfuerzo y extremadamente feliz. Se acomodó sobre la hierba del suelo a descansar un momento. ¿Había dicho lo que creyó que dijo?

Kurama lo miraba con ojos enormes. Se veía cansado también y se limitó a mirarlo. Luego frotó sus orejas peludas contra su mejilla a modo de caricia. Si podía darle crédito a sus orejitas entonces no sabía que hacer.

¿Era cierto? Lo que había escuchado ¿era cierto?

Hiei lo rodeó con su brazo invitándolo a reposar sobre su pecho.

¿Y ahora que iban a hacer? Kurama sabía que no podía quedarse dormitando sobre el pecho de Hiei, escuchando su corazón latir apaciblemente, arrullándolo con el suave ritmo de su respiración.

Imposible. De repente lo que tenía que hacer era quedarse esperando que el momento llegara, que vinieran por ellos y que sus días terminaran. Nunca pensó que sería así. Pero era lo mejor. Le hubiera gustado hacer un par de cosas antes del final. Ver a su mamá de nuevo, nadar de nuevo en las cataratas que tanto amaba, quedarse al lado de Hiei por mucho más tiempo. Pero no se podía.

Aunque Hiei hacía que el mundo desapareciera, que todo lo malo se quedara atrás. Hacía que olvide lo triste y miserable que había sido todos estos últimos años de su vida en los que la pasó sumido en la tristeza. Lo hacía olvidarlo todo y pensar que podían quedarse juntos para siempre. Pero eso no se podía.

Hiei tenía que hacerlo, tenía que liberarlo de todo el sufrimiento que sería regresar con su amo. Sus ojos enormes y verdes se humedecieron velozmente. De verdad le hubiera gustado tanto quedarse a su lado más tiempo. De repente si se hubieran conocido antes… en otras circunstancias. Es que él lo hacía sentirse tan bien, como nunca nadie lo había hecho sentirse antes.

Pero no había forma de que se quedaran juntos. Un ave y un pez pueden amarse mucho, pero dónde vivirían. Imposible entonces. Apretó a Hiei un poco, besó sus mejillas coloradas por el ejercicio y se levantó de su lado. Se vistió con los retazos que era lo que había quedado de su ropa. Sintiéndose un poco mejor que antes Kurama tomó del suelo el arma de Hiei. Respiró profundamente y se la tendió.

Pero él no lo estaba mirando. Estaba perdido en el mar de los hermosos sueños, navegando sobre la suave cola de su youko, perdido en el verde de sus ojos. Su youko estaba a su lado y no lo iba a dejar ir. No podía vivir sin él. Eso era un hecho. Pero en qué estaba pensando. No podía conservar a Kurama. Eso era imposible. Abrió los ojos sintiéndose el ser más infeliz sobre la tierra. Finalmente se dio cuenta que no había solución para su dilema.

Kurama no podía ser suyo. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Triste pero cierto, Kurama ya tenía un dueño y le quedaban pocas horas de vida tan pronto lo encontrara Yomi. No había futuro para él ni para albergar la esperanza de retenerlo a su lado.

Quizá podía lograr que Yomi le perdone la vida, pero iba a tener que regresar con su amo y no iba a volver a tenerlo. Entonces tampoco había solución por ese lado.

El zorrito lo miró con los ojos más tristes sobre la faz de la tierra. Lo miraba y sus ojos cubrieron el mundo. En sus manos el arma con que pensaba cazarlo. Quizá era lo único que podía hacer por él. Por ambos.

"Por favor Hiei…"

Su rostro se humedecía.

"Por favor… Hiei…"

Lágrimas pálidas rodaban hasta el suelo.

"No puedo… Kurama… no puedo…. Es una locura… no puedo hacer eso."

"Por favor."

Es que no había otra solución. Tenía que entenderlo. Kurama lo sabía y él mismo lo sabía. No había remedio.

"Por favor… Hiei…"

Kurama cerró los ojos mientras que Hiei recibía el arma de sus manos. Una sonrisa lastimera en sus labios rosados. Una mirada triste… si tan solo se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias… todo hubiera sido diferente.

"Sabes…"

Hiei preparó el arma…

"Ojala te hubiera conocido antes…."

Levantó el arma.

"Me hubiera gustado mostrarte mi refugio especial, así como me mostraste el tuyo.

La visión se le nublaba…

"Es un sitio muy bonito… una cascada plateada… del río plateado. Es hermoso en verano."

Apuntó a Kurama en medio del pecho…

"Ojala pudiera llevarte a conocerlo…"

Disparó y el silencio inundó el lugar….

"Lo siento…. Kurama…."

**Continuará...**


	9. Longing

**Jejejeejej un capítulo más... jejejej no me odien por favor. Yo los quiero. Nada me pertenece, sólo hago un fanfic.

* * *

**

**9. Longing**

Supo que algo malo ocurría cuando sintió el sonido de un disparo. Intentó llegar a donde le parecía que provino pero no lo halló. Estaba en todo buscar cuando vio salir de entre la maleza a Hiei. Traía el rostro desencajado y la ropa manchada de sangre.

Se acercó a él sin decir palabra, con el arma en la mano. No tenía que decirle porque podía presentir que había hecho lo que dijo que haría. Tragó un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta lo mal que se sentía al ver a su hijo en tal estado. Hiei estaba fuera de sí.

No dijo nada cuando pasó al lado suyo rumbo a la casa. Sabía que el disparo que oyó provenía de su arma. Ahora sólo quedaba buscar al youko. Aunque hubiera querido acabar con él con sus propias manos, por lo menos el maldito zorro ya estaba fuera de sus vidas.

Siguió a Hiei luego de encomendarles a sus sirvientes que busquen el cuerpo del youko. Como era de esperarse, su hijo se encerró en su habitación sin decir una palabra.

Nunca pensó que lo llegaría a hacer.

Lo dejó tranquilo hasta que los sirvientes dijeron que no podían encontrar el cadáver por ningún lado. Entonces Yomi tuvo que ir a ver a Hiei en busca de respuestas. Entró a su habitación sin anunciarse y lo halló sentado mirando a la ventana.

"Hijo." susurró tímidamente. En el fondo la culpabilidad empezaba a pesar.

Pero Hiei no le respondió. Ni en ese momento ni durante todo el tiempo que perdió tratando de sacarle respuestas. Nada de nada. Ni una sílaba, ni siquiera conseguía que lo mirara.

Lo dejó tranquilo con la seguridad de que si no encontraban su cadáver no era importante. No había duda de que el zorro estaba muerto, de otro modo Hiei no estaría tan deprimido. Y para confirmar sus sospechas, Hiei no dijo una sílaba y casi ni comió en una semana. No salió de su habitación y no hubo fuerza sobre la tierra que lo sacara de su encierro.

Sintiéndose tan triste, tan deprimido y era de entenderse, de verdad ese zorro lo había marcado.

Encerrado en sí mismo sólo pensaba en Kurama, en su cabello rojo ondeándose con el viento, en sus manos suaves, sus piernas rosadas, su piel sedosa, sus ojos verdes fulgurantes, su cola sensual, las orejitas que coronaban su cabeza. No podía olvidarse de su youko, de su Kurama. Ahora que se había ido no iba a ser su vida igual. Pero tuvo que hacerlo, no había otro remedio. No podían quedarse juntos porque así era el destino.

Injusto.

Quizá si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias. De repente las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Pero fue mejor así, de ese modo. Fue el deseo de Kurama. Al final no pudo hacer nada por él, nada de lo que hubiera deseado. Quería ser feliz a su lado, hacerlo feliz como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho.

Imposible.

Estaba dicho desde el inicio que sólo el desear estar juntos era pura ilusión. Nada más, en el fondo ambos sabían que desearlo estaría bien, pero no se puede vivir de ilusiones.

No se puede.

Ahora no lo iba a volver a ver nunca más. Mirando por la ventana podía imaginarlo recostado en la hierba y deseaba más que nunca volver el tiempo atrás. Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y volver al inicio, no, antes de eso. Se hubieran conocido de otro modo.

Se tendió sobre la cama sin deseos de volver a respirar el aire que no traía el perfume de su youko. Harto de mirar al techo y sentir el vacío en su cama. Si se hubieran conocido antes, como Kurama deseaba. De repente todo hubiera sido diferente.

Un zorrito corriendo sobre la hierba verde, su colita ondulándose mientras se movía, sus orejas peludas moviéndose con ritmo agitado. Mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo.

De repente si se hubieran conocido en ese lugar, de repente si se hubieran visto antes, nada de esto hubiera pasado. No lo hubiera dejado ir nunca. Nadie nunca le habría puesto un dedo encima, nadie. Nadie lo hubiera tocado como lo hizo Yomi o Karasu, nadie. No lo hubiera permitido jamás.

Nadie lo hubiera lastimado tan profundamente y aún así Kurama no perdía las esperanzas de que las cosas mejoren. Hasta el final creía firmemente que las cosas hubieran podido ser diferentes.

Quizá tenía razón.

El río plateado, le había dicho, su refugio, su lugar especial. Casi podía verlo en ese lugar ilusorio, sentado bajo el chorro de agua, esperándolo.

No quería hacerlo esperar, pensó. Cerró los ojos sin remedio.

No quería hacer esperar más a Kurama.

**Continuará...**


	10. To Start once again

**Y buuueno llego al final mi fic. Abuuuuuuuu. ;; he de confesar que me ha dado penita y me puse a llorar. Gracias a todos por leer mi fic, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Gracias totales. Y besitos... ****Nada me pertenece. Yo sólo hago un fanfic. Este fic ha sido editado La versión original está en mi pag web. **

* * *

**  
10. To Start once again**

Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado. Algunos árboles que conoció en su más tierna infancia estaban ahí. Mamá le había enseñado a reconocerlos y decía que algunos de ellos contenían el alma de sus antepasados.

En sus recorridos solitarios hablaba con ellos. Les decía abuelito, abuelita. No tenía nadie con quien conversar desde que su mamá se la pasaba demasiado ocupada con su nueva pareja.

Amaba a esos árboles como si fueran parte de su familia. Le recordaban tanto al hogar que conoció hacía ya tanto tiempo. Estos mismos árboles le dieron la bienvenida cuando llegó al mundo y lo hicieron de nuevo cuando empezó una nueva vida.

Encontró un lugarcito en medio del bosque donde podía quedarse tranquilo. Cerca de su adorada cascada que lo recibió alegre cuando se sumergió en sus aguas cristalinas. Se liberó de la ropa sucia y gastada por el viaje que traía. Había viajado mucho y la traía hecha jirones.

Se quitó el kimono harapiento y se quedó desnudo tal y como vino al mundo. Había vuelto a nacer en esa cascada. Inundó el lugar con lágrimas al recordar todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que abandonó su hogar. Desde que Shion se lo entregó a un desconocido hasta su despedida con Hiei.

Esto era lo más horrible que había pasado hasta ahora. Más terrible que nada que hubiera podido vivir antes. Nada se comparaba a una despedida.

Una vez salió del agua empezó a vivir de nuevo.

Construyó con sus propias manos una cabaña pequeña para él y sus recuerdos. Se alimentó de peces y del bosque hasta que pudo hacer que la tierra produzca lo suficiente para poder aparecerse por el mercado del pueblo.

Había crecido mucho desde el día en que Shion lo arrojó a las manos del destino. Ahora no era más el cachorro horrible y desaliñado que tanto detestaba. Nunca más lo sería, nunca más. Pensó en Shion y se le escarapeló el cuerpo. Que haría si lo veía de nuevo. No estaba seguro pero en el fondo, la sola idea de encóstraselo lo aterraba mucho.

Pero a quien quería ver era a su mamá. Aún así tenía tanto miedo, miedo a verla y a no poder decirle como había estado todos estos años. Ella se iba a poner muy feliz de verlo sin duda. De repente Shion no estaba ya con ella y podían quedarse juntos como antes. Esta vez no iba a permitir que los separen de nuevo. Nunca más.

Esta vez iban a quedarse juntos e iba a ser muy bueno. Sobretodo porque estaba emprendiendo una nueva vida. Aunque alejado de todo lo que le había pasado antes.

En el pueblo pasó desapercibido un tiempo. Había crecido bastante y ya no conocía a nadie de por ahí.

Se mantuvo alejado de quienes podían conocerlo. Antes de ir a ver a su mamá tenía que tener algo que ofrecerle. Un mejor lugar para vivir y cosas que le iba a comprar. Un hermoso vestido que vio para ella. La quería tanto y deseaba que el tiempo no hubiera cambiado las cosas.

Trabajó muy duró para hacer su cabañita y que la tierra produzca lo que quería. Vendió el fruto de su esfuerzo en el pueblo y lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca de un mercader.

Compró el vestido más bonito que pudo encontrar. Nervioso pidió que se lo envolvieran en tela suave. Casi no podía dejar de temblar de la emoción. Regresó a su cabaña y se aseó lo más que pudo. Peinó su cabellera roja con mucho cuidado para que su mamá viera que no estaba tan desaliñado como hace tanto tiempo.

Respiró hondo y abandonó la cabañita con el regalo en la mano. Le iba a encantar el vestido. Había visto ropa tan bonita sólo en las casas de sus amos, gente con mucho dinero y lujo. El sólo recordar esos días de desolación lo tocaron de nervios.

Apenas abandonó su casa fue a dar en un lugar de esos. Una casa tan grande como el bosque donde vivía. Tenía tantas cosas hermosas que no podía creer que todo eso existiera. Cuando el amo de la casa lo compró y lo hizo entrar el pequeño zorrito no podía mantener la boca cerrada en su asombro.

Hasta tenía la casa una cascada como la suya dentro de una de las habitaciones. Que diferencia con la cabañita de madera que había conocido hasta entonces. La dueña de casa salió a su encuentro vestida con colores vistosos. Lo primero que hizo fue decir que no debió traer un cachorro como ese, que era muy pequeño, que no iba a servir para trabajar en la casa, que estaba muy sucio y más adjetivos horribles,

El amo no le prestó atención e hizo entrar al aterrorizado y lloroso zorrito a la cocina en donde encargó a un sirviente que lo aseara y pusiera a trabajar. Kurama estaba tan asustado que mordió y pateó a discreción con tal de poder regresar con su mamá. El sirviente que recibió las dentelladas dijo que era un cachorro estúpido cuando lo golpeó repetidas veces dado su atrevimiento. Los mordiscos que le dio no fueron ni cosquillas a comparación de los golpes que recibió. No le quedaron ganas de volver a intentarlo.

Aún lloroso lo llevó en presencia de los amos para que decidieran en que utilizarían al cachorrito.

"No sé para que trajiste un youko a la casa. Esos sólo dan problemas." Se quejó la dueña de casa mientras se movía con todos esos colores de tela encima.

El dueño la ignoraba completamente y se acercó a Kurama que no podía quedarse en silencio de lo asustado que estaba. Su llanto aumentó al ver que el amo se le acercaba. Le recordaba mucho a Shion por lo enorme y descomunal que se veía. Él en cambio era un cachorro pequeño y esquelético, mal alimentado y bastante desaliñado.

El amo lo tomó de un brazo y le hizo dar una vuelta frente a él. Su colita rozó la entrepierna del amo al hacer esto. Kurama estaba temblando mientras gimoteaba profusamente.

"Cállate ya."

"No le pidas que se calle si sabes que no lo hará. Es un cachorro todavía, de pecho seguro, lo has traído muy joven y ahora tendrás que aguantar sus chillidos." Exclamó ella sarcástica.

El amo de nuevo la ignoró pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con el llanto irritante del zorrito. Así que no encontró mejor manera de callarlo que darle una bofetada que casi le arranca la cabeza.

Kurama cayó al suelo sintiendo que la cara se le adormecía por el golpe. Por un momento funcionó la solución pero al rato empezó de nuevo a llorar y más.

"Te lo dije. Está muy joven todavía, mejor regrésalo a donde lo sacaste. Regrésalo con su madre para que acabe de crecer."

Al oír esto Kurama dejó de llorar. Se puso de pie de donde cayó y corrió hacia donde la dueña de casa. Se tumbó a sus pies llorando y manchando su hermoso vestido.

"Por favor… déjeme ir a mi casa. Por favor…." Ella lo apartó de su lado de un puntapié, asqueada por la escena.

"Largo de acá, zorro apestoso." Gritó " Estás arruinando mi vestido. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto vale? Vale más que tú, tendría que venderte veinte veces para poder comprar otro. Estúpido zorro."

El amo se acercó a ambos y tomó al zorrito del cabello y lo sacó de ahí. Desde ese día se dio cuenta de que su vida había cambiado drásticamente y nunca iba a volver a ser el mismo.

Lo pusieron a trabajar dentro de la casa. El amo lo decidió así a pesar de las protestas de su compañera. Kurama se maravillaba viendo las cosas hermosas que había en la casa.

Se divertía mucho corriendo de un lado a otro limpiando aquí, mirando allá. Hacía bien su trabajo. Incluso el amo estaba contento con él. Cuando lo veía cerca le acariciaba las orejitas haciendo que se sienta bien. A veces cuando estaban solos en un cuarto lo sentaba sobre sus piernas y le acariciaba el cabello. Le daba de comer en la boca unas frutas y manjares deliciosos que nunca se imaginó que probaría. La única condición era que al terminar le lamiera los dedos.

Era un trato justo si podía probar algo tan delicioso.

Pero a la dueña de casa esto no le parecía bien. Un día sin que él hiciera nada ella le dio una bofetada. Kurama sorprendido no hizo más que mirarla y desaparecer de su vista.

Esa tarde el amo entró al cuarto de baño donde el zorrito estaba. Lo encontró desnudo jugando con unas burbujas de jabón. Al verlo entrar no supo bien que hacer, le movió la colita en incertidumbre.

El amo se acercó a Kurama y le acarició las orejas como siempre. Luego se desvistió y entró al agua con él. Le ordenó que le frotara la espalda y así lo hizo el cachorrito. El amo empezó a acariciarlo despacio cuando hubo terminado e hizo que se pusiera delante de él para hacer lo mismo.

Sus manos se posaron en su espalda y luego fueron bajando a su colita. Lo tomó de la cola y lo empujó hacia delante. Kurama se asustó mucho ante esto y salió del agua de un salto.

"Ven acá youko, no he acabado contigo. " Ordenó el amo.

Estaba tan asustado que no supo moverse de donde estaba. Así que fue presa fácil del amo que lo atrapó y lo hizo volver al agua a la fuerza. De nuevo el sonido irritante del llanto del cachorro.

Esto alertó a la dueña quien llegó rápidamente a donde se estaban sucediendo los hechos. Ella sospechaba que algo así iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

Luego de ello el zorrito permaneció dos días encerrado en una habitación pequeña en espera de un nuevo hogar. Abrieron la puerta y de nuevo tuvo que partir a las manos de un nuevo amo.

Sacudiéndose los malos recuerdos de su cabecita roja subió la colina con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho. Que iba a decir su mamá cuando lo viera. Como estaría ella, sus recuerdos permanecían intactos desde el día que se fue de ahí. No importaba ya que Shion estuviera ahí. Ya no le tenía miedo.

Alcanzó a divisar la casita de madera en la cima de la colina. Pero fue nada de lo que estaba esperando ver.

La cabaña en ruinas, pero el mismo árbol enorme al lado de la casa permanecía incólume donde lo habían dejado. Temeroso aún ingresó por la donde debería estar la puerta.

Dentro de la cabaña, el tiempo había pasado y consumido las cosas. Estaba abandonada hacía tiempo por el estado de su interior. Kurama dejó el paquete sobre la mesa inmunda y recorrió cada rincón de la cabaña.

Aún recordaba ese día cuando salió de casa y le dio la última caricia a su mamá. Salió sin ver atrás con rumbo a la cascada para no volver más. La había visto en la ventana de la cocina, la última vez. Ahora quizá nunca más la iba a ver.

Sintiéndose miserable, más que nunca salió de la cabaña. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Su mamá ya no estaba ahí como era de esperarse. Podría estar en cualquier lugar, de repente salió en su búsqueda una vez no regresó él a su lado. De repente estaba vagando por todo el Makai buscándolo. Y así nunca lo iba a encontrar.

Ilusiones deshechas una vez más. Se había propuesto, una vez dejó a Hiei no volver a hacerse ilusiones que terminarían hechas añicos luego. Pero una vez más sucedió, de nuevo estaba en medio de la nada y sin ganas de continuar.

Pero se había propuesto empezar de nuevo, desde cero y ya lo estaba logrando. Ese fue el precio que tuvo que pagar por dejar a Hiei atrás. Ahora estaba enfrentándose a su pasado y sintiéndose el ser más miserable sobre la tierra.

Es que estaba solo.

Se apoyó sobre el tronco inmenso del árbol de la casa y se sentó un momento a pensar en su mamá. En cuanto la extrañó todo este tiempo y que quizá no la iba a volver a ver más. Ahora tenía que ponerse a buscarla. Pero no sabía por donde empezar. De repente alguien en el pueblo sabía de ella, que había sido de ella hacía ya tantos años.

Entró a la cabaña tejiendo ilusiones de nuevo. Incorregible. Tomó el paquete en sus manos limpiándolo lo mejor que pudo del polvo y suciedad de la cabaña. Salió luego y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar.

No tenía porque quedarse ahí, ese ya no era su hogar. Aunque fue el único que conoció. Sin saber bien porque sus pies lo hicieron avanzar hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Quizá el deseo de verla.

Avanzó y sus pasos de detuvieron violentamente. Sus manos soltaron y regalo mientras que sus rodillas temblaban como si se fueran a romper. Recuperó la movilidad y avanzó hacia dos montículos de piedras apiladas cerca de la pared.

Los ojos se le nublaron al darse cuenta que no tenía que salir a buscarla, ella nunca había abandonado la cabaña después que se fue.

No quería creerlo y otra ilusión más se hizo pedazos. Cayó de rodillas sobre el montículo más grande dejando brotar las lágrimas.

Pasó horas en ese lugar, sintiendo pena por sí mismo, deseando nunca haber salido de casa esa mañana, deseando que Shion nunca lo hubiera encontrado. De no haber sido así de repente ella estaría con él en ese momento.

"Maldito Shion." Murmuró a punto de enloquecer de tristeza. Era toda su culpa.

Secándose las lágrimas sintió deseos de sacar sus huesos de la tierra y tirarlos por otro lado. No iba a estar junto a su madre, no lo merecía. Excavó un poco con sus uñas y se detuvo de pronto. El montículo era pequeño, demasiado pequeño como para un youko adulto. Shion no era el que estaba a su lado en ese lugar. Ese montículo correspondía a un cachorro pequeño, como él hacía tanto tiempo. Quizá más.

Entonces ella no estaba enferma cuando se sentaba agotada de hacer los quehaceres diciéndole que no podía atenderlo.

Se quedó en ese lugar rezando por ellos hasta que llegó la noche.

**XXXxxxXXX**

En el pueblo encontró a una amiga de su mamá que apenas lo vio lo reconoció. Ella le confirmó sus sospechas. Su mamá tuvo otro cachorro que murió en sus brazos cuando nació y ella también se fue a los pocos días. De Shion sabía que estaba viviendo en una cabaña al final de la calle. Viviendo de lo que los vecinos le daban y que nunca lo veía salir. Hacía tiempo estaba encerrado en esa cabaña y nadie sabía de él.

Kurama agradeció y partió en busca de Shion. Recorrió la calle polvorienta internándose en cabañitas deshechas por las lluvias frecuentes en esta época del año. Había guardado una canasta de provisiones porque dejó una a quien le dio la información.

Golpeó la puerta ligeramente para darle a conocer a quien habitaba dentro que había llegado. No hubo respuesta así que entró con un profundo crujido de la puerta.

La habitación estaba oscura, húmeda y con mal olor. En el fondo, sobre el suelo y donde no daba la luz había un bulto oculto. Kurama se acercó despacio apenas dejó la canasta de viveres restante.

Una tos fuerte le reventó en los oídos. Se acercó igual al bulto en el suelo. Al sentir que alguien se acercaba el youko se dio la vuelta débilmente. Al ver a Kurama los ojos pequeños y dorados se abrieron de modo descomunal. Intentó levantarse del suelo para huir del horrible cachorro que se acercaba a él con pasos decididos.

"Lárgate."

Al parecer pensaba que estaba alucinando porque trataba de espantarlo como si fuera un mal sueño.

"Vete y déjame solo, déjame tranquilo. Déjame morir tranquilo." Ysu tos se hizo más fuerte y estridente.

Kurama lo ignoró totalmente y se agachó a su altura.

No era ni la sombra de lo que fue. Palidez cadavérica, cabello enmarañado y ojos cubiertos de sombras oscuras por la enfermedad. Se veía tan pequeño y frágil, nada parecido al descomunal youko que lo aterrorizaba cuando era un cachorrito.

Estiró una mano y a pesar de las protestas del otro youko le acarició el rostro, liberando sus ojos de cabello oscuro y enmarañado.

"¿Qué quieres aquí?" susurró Shion." Lárgate de aquí."

"Vine a verte para preguntarte por mi mamá. Pero veo que estás muy enfermo."

"Nunca fuiste muy listo ¿no? Fuera de aquí estúpido cachorro. Largate de mi vista, déjame tranquilo."

"Estás muy enfermo y necesitas que te atiendan."

"¿En serio? Claro que estoy enfermo estúpido cachorro. Veo que creciste pero sigues igual de idiota. No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Fuera."

Kurama no le prestaba atención y trataba de asir a Shion para levantarlo y sacarlo de ese lugar. Lo iba a cargar si era necesario, dudaba que pudiera caminar.

"No te voy a dejar aquí."

Shion apretó los labios porque sabía que no contaba con fuerzas suficientes como para imponerse. Cerró los ojos furioso y trató de espantar a Kurama de nuevo. Pero el cachorro horrible era muy obstinado y empezó a sacar algunas cosas de la canasta que había traído.

"Son hierbas medicinales. Te ayudarán mientras llegamos a mi casa donde…"

"Sé que son idiota. Ahora fuera de aquí que no quiero tu lástima. Fuera de acá."

"Sé que me odias y todo eso. Pero lo hago por mi mamá. Sé que sufriría mucho si te viera así. Ponte de pie y si no puedes te llevaré cargando hasta el bosque."

Shion se quedó sin habla. Lo miró con ojitos dorados fulgurantes de rabia. Pero no podía hacer nada. Estaba demasiado enfermo para moverse y deshacerse del cachorro. No iba a durar mucho de todos modos. Así que de repente sería bueno pasar sus últimos días en un lugar cómodo y acogedor.

Pero necio como era le dio más trabajo del que Kurama esperaba. Se resistió a ser trasladado a su nueva habitación.

Finalmente Kurama lo logró. Aunque Shion pataleó, berreo y gritó como loco, lo llevó a su casa. Aseó al enfermo y lo alimentó. Estaba muriéndose de hambre. Luego lo hizo acostarse en la cama y lo cubrió con cuidado. No necesitaba que se lo dijera, pero Shion estaba muy contento por todo esto.

De repente nadie antes había sido tan bueno con él. Sólo su mamá y por eso era así.

Pasaron los días y por lo menos Kurama no se aburría más. Shion era como un cachorrito malcriado. Gritaba y rabiaba a cada rato. Insistía en que podía atenderse solo pero no era así. La enfermedad estaba avanzando sin que pudiera contenerla.

Tenía que darle de comer como a un bebé porque ya no podía sólo y se la pasaba todo el día metido en la cama. De nuevo sintió pena por él, sobre todo cuando en las noches consumiéndose vivo por la fiebre llamaba a su mamá. Sin duda la quiso mucho de verdad.

Shion se debilitó más y ya no se despertaba. Esa noche en la que llovía mucho, Kurama la pasó al lado de su cama. Cuidándolo como su mamá lo hacía cuando se enfermaba.

Quizá Shion había sido muy malo con él hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Quizá si hubieran sido de otro modo. Pero si Shion no hubiera intervenido, cambiando el rumbo de su vida tan violentamente nunca hubiera conocido a Hiei.

Entonces no podía odiarlo.

El enfermópasó la noche peor que nunca. Llamando a su mamá toda la noche. Por momentos de escasa conciencia la llamaba y le pedía que se quedara a su lado. Kurama le tomó la mano y Shion al contacto se aferraba a la vida.

Amaneció y afuera todo estaba muy húmedo. Kurama soltó la mano fría de Shion yeste reaccionó. Abrió sus ojitos dorados y separó los labios.

"Shhh no hables. Estas muy débil, traeré algo para que comas."

Pero Shion trató de atrapar su mano de nuevo. Esta vez sus ojos dorados brillaban acuosos.

"No me dejes… solo Kurama. "

Era la primera vez que decía su nombre. Nunca pensó que lo haría y esto lo hizo sonreir. No pudo negarse así que regresó a donde estaba antes.

"No me iré si eso quieres."

Shion intentó sonreír entonces. Cerró los ojos pensando en que de repente ya no los iba a abrir más.

"Quiero ver el bosque antes de irme. Me crié en el bosque. ¿sabes? Ahí viví toda mi vida y ahí vi a tu mamá la primera vez."

Kurama se acercó para ponerle una compresa fría que alivia la fiebre. Shion estaba ardiendo de nuevo.

"Te llevaré tan pronto mejores."

"No voy a mejorar tonto. No me queda mucho tiempo así que escúchame bien. Quiero que me lleves al bosque y me dejes ahí. Quiero morir bajo los árboles. ¿Entiendes?"

Kurama no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pero hizo un sonido afirmativo.

"De acuerdo, así será."

"Yo he vivido toda mi vida solo. Cuando conocí a tu mamá por fin tuve a alguien con quien compartir. Nunca tuve a nadie, a nadie que viera por mí. Cuando ella se murió yo pensé que era mi mala estrella de nuevo. Por eso dije que cuando llegara el momento me iba a arrastrar al bosque y dejar mis huesos ahí."

"Te vas a poner bien, lo sé. He preparado más medicinas y ..."

"No y tú sabes que ya mi cuerpo no da más. Pero sabes algo. Me gustaría quedarme al lado de mi única familia. A la única que tuve y a la que tuve que enterrar con mis propias manos."

Se quedaron ambos en silencio entonces. A ambos les dolió recordar la cabañita solitaria sobre la colina.

"Ese día llovió mucho como ahora. ¿Sabes? Y tu mamá no dejó de pensar en ti ni un solo día."

"Lo sé." murmuró apenas Kurama.

Pasaron las horas y Kurama cumplió con no separarse de su lado. A media tarde cuando estaba más seco el campo tomó a Shion en sus brazos y lo llevó al bosque como deseaba.

Se sentaron bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles favoritos de Kurama. Enorme como Shion cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Shion se sentó y abrió los ojos desapacio. Entonces sonrió lleno de paz. Miró al cielo azul y enorme. Suspiró.

"Has crecido mucho cachorro. Ella está orgullosa de ti. Ella me lo dijo anoche. ¿Sabes? " Tosió un poco más. "¿Sabes que yo también estoy orgulloso de ti? Sé que no tengo porque, te hice mucho daño y lo estoy pagando. Pero estoy orgulloso de ti. ¿Sabes?"

Kurama lo miraba en silencio. Sus ojos se volvían más brillantes y hermosos. El color pálido se empezó a desvanecer y su rostro empezó a tornarse hermoso como cuando lo conoció.

"Siempre pensé que estaría solo hasta el final. Pero mi suerte cambió. Tu mamá me espera en el otro mundo ¿sabes? Nunca me gustó hacerla esperar."

No podía evitarlo, a Kurama se le nublaron los ojos con lágrimas. Estiró sus manos y atrapó una de Shion.

"No llores por mí… nadie lo había hecho antes. ¿Sabes?... Has sido….bueno conmigo… más de… de lo… que yo pude… ser en toda mi vida."

No podía evitar dejar correr las lágrimas.

"Está bien cachorro… está bien… todo va a estar bien… tengo a alguien esperándome por fin. Alguien que me extraña… mucho… Kurama…."

Shion cerró los ojos dorados y reclinó la cabeza.

"Kurama,.. te voy a extrañar… ¿Sabes?..."

La garganta se le secaba de pronto y su cuerpo se aligeraba. Con la mano libre le acarició la cabeza, como se lo hubiera hecho a su cachorro si es que no hubiera muerto al nacer. Acarició los mechones rojos despacio y con cuidado, Sus dedos delgados deslizándose parsimoniosos sobre su cabeza. Kurama apoyó su rostro en el regazo de Shion y enjugó sus lágrimas.

Su mano se quedó quieta y sus ojos dorados no volvieron a abrirse más.

**xxxXXXxxxXXX**

De nuevo solo. Kurama enterró a su única familia tal como lo hizo Shion en su momento. Lo dejó reposando junto a su mamá y su hermano. Ahora solo de nuevo no sentía más la necesidad de seguir viviendo. Estaba solo. Su mamá y Shion estaban bajo sus pies en ese momento. Ya no los iba a volver a ver. Como a Hiei que estaba tan lejos. Abatido sin ánimos de continuar más, sólo quería que le hicieran un lugar bajo tierra.

Luego de la partida de Shion la casa se quedó vacía. Ya no quería regresar a ese lugar solitario. Pero no tenía a donde ir. Sin nadie solo en su cabaña, lleno de tristeza.

Esa mañana se había levantado muy temprano y recorrió el camino a la cabañita sobre la colina. Fue a visitarlos porque no tenía más ganas de otra cosa que estar con ellos.

Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Pero ya nada se podía hacer. Pasó horas rezando al pie de las tumbas, extrañando a Shion, a su mamá, a Hiei más que nunca. Si tan solo él estuviera ahí las cosas sería mejores.

Ya era casi hora de partir. Iba a caer la noche y ya estaba oscureciendo. Levantó la mirada y se quedó absorto.

Una figura oscura lo miraba desde la otra colina. Bajo un árbol alguien lo observaba en silencio. Se quedó inmóvil sin saber que hacer. La figura empezó a descender por la colina. Kurama se aproximó un poco para ver de quien se trataba.

Sonrió con sorpresa mientras se acercaba más y más. Asustado de que fuera un sueño y de arruinarlo si es que se despertaba. No podía contener la emoción al ver que faltaba poco para que lo alcanzara. Seguro había sido largo el viaje. Nunca pensó que iba a ser así. Movió la colita emocionado mientras sus orejitas se erguían.

"Te extrañé mucho…"

"Yo también, Hiei."

**Fin**


End file.
